Another Chance
by Kagenobaka
Summary: At the end of the Genocide route, Sans dies. Something changed along the way, a white hooded woman strikes a deal with Sans that'll set him free from the Resets. (Disclaimer! I don't own anything here. UNDERTALE belongs to toby fox while RWBY belongs to Rooster teeth and Toby Fox!)
1. Fade to Dust,Free from Resets

It was supposed to be a beautiful day out. Birds are singing, Flowers are blooming. . .But it looks to me that i'll have to die soon enough. The Kid, the one wearing her usual Blue and Purple sweater, had already killed everyone else in the underground. We fight here in a long hallway of Gold for our own reasons. I'm here to avenge my Bro, Papyrus, and somehow stall time for the king. . .Although i don't think he'll do anything. Each time i kill the kid, time resets to the point before we fought. Crazy, huh? Nevertheless, this time, the kid's holding up pretty well. She's waiting for my most awaited 'Special Attack'. She attempted to slash me again. It's almost like a cycle, really. I dodge the strike, then it's my turn.

"here goes nothing. . .are you ready?" I sighed, chuckling. "survive _THIS_ , and i'll show you my special attack!" I exclaimed in a stern voice, throwing my arm down as the kid's soul slammed on the ground alongside the body. As soon as she got up, bones rose below her. although she jumped as they did show up. This is bad. I threw my arm to the right, as i veered to the side and the kid went flying to the right, bones appearing from the ceiling and below, yet she somehow dodged them all. She landed on the wall with both of her feet, jumping as i made the bones rise from the wall as well. Soon, the child was back at the ground. Jumping away from each bone i rose from the ground. Having no choice left, Dozens of Gigantic Skulls i call Gaster Blasters surrounded her, firing at moments notice. Amazingly, she dodged them all. as the last beam was fired, i let out a final stand; throwing my arm in all sorts of directions at great speeds, as the child's soul was flung from wall to wall, and maybe the ceiling, too. Soon, my movements slowed down. Since i've been tired out, i stopped, catching my breath.

"welp. . .here it is. . .my Special Attack." I said whilst catching my breath."here goes. . . _nothing_." The child lay motionless, knowing that she can't attack out of turn. I decided that the best way to stop this kid from attacking completely, is to _not_ attack them. Hence, my Special Attack. For minutes, we just stood there. The Kid holding the knife impatiently as i wait for them to quit. Since i am tired, i decided to sleep. Closing my eyes, i didn't know that they attack moments later.

"heh, didja really think you'd be able to-" I dodge the first slash, but i was soon cut off by another. A Large slash cut through my clothes. Although it was rather unbelievable, a skeleton like me bled at large amounts. Even some dripping from my mouth. Welp. . .I guess this is it then. A massive silence filled the room as i stared at the kid in vain.

"just. . . don't say i didn't warn ya." I stood up as if it was nothing, and walked past the human with a hand on my wound. "i'm. . .going to Grillby's." I said softly, as the child just stared blankly at me. As soon as i was out of her sight, I collapsed. Seeing a faint image of a skeleton i once called my bro. . ."P. . .Papyrus. . ." I smiled, as the image of him smiled as usual. "do you. . .want anything?" I chuckled weakly at my final moments, as my body finally faded into dust. At least. . .this timeline will reset again, and everything will be back to normal. . .Right?

* * *

The thing is. . .It didn't. And i found my self awake in darkness moments later. It wasn't anywhere on the underground, nor was it anywhere i'm familiar of. It doesn't look like my old man's void either. Where am i, exactly?

"Greetings." I hear a young, feminine voice behind me, particularly that of someone in her early twenties. I turned around, seeing a feminine figure taller than me wearing a white cloak with what appears to be white petals flying off of it. "Are you the Seer known as 'Sans'?" The Figure asked, who appears to know my name before hand.

"how did you know my name?" I asked, placing my hands into the pockets of my blue hoodie.

"I asked around." She sighed, as i gave her a confused look. "There was a young girl who knew of you, one with the heart of kindness."

"a young girl. . ." I closed my eyes and remembered the girl who 'Killed' me. Although it wasn't really her, more like someone possessed her to kill my brother. I knew of this girl too, although the Kid i knew always had her eyes closed no matter what, the Kid i fought had her eyes opened. "you mean Frisk? where is she?" I asked, as i gave my usual bland smile.

"She's. . .No longer with us." The figure said, "As soon as she spoke of you, she faded in a bright yellow light." I sighed at that statement. It must've been the reset after the happy ending. She was also asleep when the reset happened, too. So i think Frisk wanted me to see this woman. But why do i have to die? I don't know.

"i see. . .welp, truth is, i'm not exactly a Seer or anything, i'm just experienced on watching people from afar and thinking what are the possible outcomes." I chuckled, shrugging soon enough. "although my old man could do something more."

"Oh. . ." The figure sighed, looking at the ground. "Listen, aren't you tired of all this?" She asked in a sad tone, staring at me with a weak willed face. "Of you being winded up back to the same point of time?"

"i. . .how. . .?" I stuttered as i subconsciously took a step back. My breathing's becoming messed up, too. I guess i really have to admit it, huh? "guess i'm found out." I sighed, as the woman walked slowly towards me. "i've been hiding this for year now. although it seemed to be months due to the resets. i felt powerless to stop it, i'm the only one who remembers. Yet, here i am." I chuckled coldly, as my pupils disappeared from my eye sockets. Truth be told, i'm really, really tired of all this too. I just wanted the anomaly to lay rest. To stop doing this, at least. Weakly, i sat down. As i saw a sudden reflection of me on the floor. It didn't look like me at all. It looked like some teenager with white hair and pale blue eyes

"I'm. . .Only here to ask you a favor." The figure said as i looked up to her again. "I can give you a new life, one free from these Resets."

"i want that, but. . .who'll look after Papyrus?" I asked, as the Woman sat in front of me. She seemed to be smiling.

"I will. If another Reset happens, i'll take your place." The Woman reassured, as i let out a sigh of relief. "About my favor, I only ask for you to look after my daughters as they're growing up. . .They'll become huntresses one day, and i think they'll get in trouble a lot."

"heh, sounds like my kind of job." I chuckled, shrugging. "anyway, i can talk to them too, right?"

"Yes." She answered, bringing out photos of two young girls. One blonde and one Black haired girl with red highlights. "Their names are Ruby and Yang. Please watch over them."

"two humans, Ruby and Yang. got it." I nodded, standing up. "how will i able to talk to you when i finally see them?" The woman stood up, bringing out a different card. One depicting the Judgement Arcana.

"Use this. . .Maybe we'll have a chat someday." She said, as light began to surround us both. "See you soon."

"wait a second. . .!" I pleaded, as the woman began to walk away. "what's your name?" the woman stopped, turning to him as her hood became undone, revealing a lively, cute face.

"Summer." She said, smiling. "I'm Summer Rose! Nice meeting you, Sans!" She then disappeared in a bright light. And on with our new lives. . .


	2. New life and a Robbery

As the light faded between me and summer, my vision shifted into something else entirely. I saw two humans, an Adult male wearing a black lab-coat, and a Young Woman wearing a white blouse. I don't know if i'm seeing things, but i swear i saw small goat horns on mom's head.I don't recognize where i am, but i do realize that this must be my new start. I cannot speak, but i can hear the voices of the two humans. . .Or shall i say, my parents?

"Dear, Have we already named the child?" My Dad asked, as Mom turned to his attention.

"Hm. . .How about Sora?" Mom said, as Dad rubbed his chin. I noticed that both of his eyes have scars. The left eye had a scar going upwards while the right eye going downwards.

"Can we have a second name? After all, my second name is non-color." Dad chuckled, as Mom merely smiled back.

"Why not? At least we abide to one of the rules." Mom replied, as Dad placed his hands on my forehead, staring at my pale, blue eyes.

"Sora Sans Serif." Dad smiled, turning back to mom. "My family has this tradition of including font names on our offsprings, so please bear in mind that i don't want to break their tradition."

"We talked about your tradition in like, days since our marriage." Mom sighed, turning back to me. "Sora Sans Serif it is. Happy birthday, my child." she smiled at me, as i simply giggled at the time.

* * *

Now, years flew by since i got my new name, 'Sora Sans Serif'. Since i had my old memories, i can already speak at like, 3 without even anyone teaching me. I can walk a year later, so i guess i nailed school at the of School, i learnt a few things about my new home. First we have this new energy source using Crystal Quartz known as 'Dust'. Apparently, Dust have two forms. Crystal and Powdered which are used in their own ways. Needless to say, it really helps on powering the whole house. Then we have combat training for some reason. Maybe it's because of these 'Creatures of Grimm' which were all over the place? I saw a couple of those at where me and my old man trained. Speaking of Combat, I'm impressed on how much this body can handle since I've been thrown around by Dad's 'Semblance', which i recall, are manifestations of Aura which in turn are the soul itself. Like my usual end-of-the-line fights, i dodged all of his attacks with ease, and never struck since i don't have my magic. Well, that is until a wild Deathstalker attacked while we're fighting and that is where i discovered my semblance; My good ol' Bone-Zone. These bones are as hard as steel, as dad said, and decided to enroll me at Signal Academy. Which is a school for Huntsmen, i believe? As i recall, Huntsmen are those who fend off the Grimm for humanity. Since i'm now a human, i must abide by their tradition, too.

Fast forward 2 years after i entered Signal, I'm now 16 years of age and guess who i found? My two targets. A Young girl wearing a Red cloak and a Busty woman of blonde. Needless to say, i remembered the pictures as clear as day. Let's discuss how they are at the moment.

Ruby here is an energetic lil' fuzzball who has an obsession with weaponry and cookies.I mean, have you seen her weapon? It's a damn scythe with a sniper rifle! How did she design that with ease? Despite that, She's not that sociable, and is really bad at interacting with people. We bumped into each other once. I merely asked help for my weapon, which i'll get to later, and went on and on and on about the suggestions for my weapon. Well. . .I fell asleep in the middle of it. I can't help it, i sleep everywhere. A few instances in the middle of sparring matches when my foe's too easy. Then we have Yang Xiao Long, who's the complete opposite of Ruby. She's very sociable, and is very chill. Our interactions mostly turned into one-on-one pun-offs, which i really enjoy to say the least. Yang prefers hand-to-hand combat, since her weapons are a pair of Gauntlets with shotguns on the tip.

About my weapon, it's just a simple Gauntlet which resembles my Gaster Blaster. It has two compartments. The top has a Dust Canister which spins to a specific Dust type and fires either a regular ammunition or a small Laser beam. the Bottom compartment houses strings which i can lash on to anything to either attract them towards me or throw them to the wall since i'm pissed. I named it, the 'Gaster Combat Tool Mark II'. I guess that's my life as of now, and i pretty like it, to say the least.

* * *

Now where was i? Oh, i'm just taking a walk towards a little dust shop for some refills. Unfortunately, a robbery was happening when i came in. Since i didn't know, i asked for a couple of Blue Dust Crystals.

"Hey, you!" I hear a voice, turning to see a man wearing all black(plus shades), a nifty red tie and a fedora approached me, with a long red blade in his hand. "Hands where i can see 'em!"

"what? are you the cops now, or something?" I asked, getting a few lien from my pocket and placing them on the counter. "keep the change, please. i really need those dust for my stock."

"No, I'm robbing you!" He replied, as i turned to him with my usual chill grin. This kid really doesn't know how to rob people, huh?

"sorry to disappoint ya, but i don't have anything to give you." I shrugged, as i let out my left arm from my hoodie's pocket. "Anything else other than a bad time, it seems." I chuckled, as the man gave me a confused look. Tiny strings flew from my wrist wrapping themselves into the man's torso, and i threw him out the window. Snapping, the Strings detached. I turned to see three people. Two of those idiot robbers, and peculiar little red riding hood. Didn't expect her to be here. Other than that, i turned to see the other goons surround a classy, orange haired man in all white and a black fedora, apparently ordering the goons to take care of Ruby. In other words, knock her out or something. The goons leave their boss, heading towards Ruby. I manage to make one trip with my strings, and throw him back in. Knocking the counter in the process. As the fight happened outside, i merely looked at the man i caught.  
"you really should up your game, kid." I chuckled, as i looked at the counter to see my lovely blue dust. "thanks, old man. can you call the cops for me?" I asked, and he nodded, as i turned to see the classy looking boss aimed at Ruby with his cane, firing a rather large flare towards her. as soon as that happens, he ran to the ladder near him. "so. . .mind if i chase after him?" i asked, as the old man nodded in agreement. I chase after the man, trying to make a run for it on the ceiling. Ruby didn't seem to notice me and called out for the boss.

"Persistent. . ." I hear him mutter, as a Bullhead rose in front of him. Probably his get away ride. "End of the line, red!" He exclaimed, getting in as he showed a red crystal dust. He threw, that's where i decided to interfere. I shot the crystal mid-air, causing a rather large explosion as another huntress came to our aid. This one is way older than Ruby, she's blonde, wearing a small pair of glasses and a cape. She really did a number on the bullhead. Making Blue Dust rain above the bullhead. Soon, the boss fled, and out came a woman wearing a revealing red dress and some brown heels. I couldn't see what she looks like since darkness covers most of her face for some reason. The Chick in red used what i think looks like fire magic or semblance, although i leaned more towards magic. The Blonde in Glasses blocked the fire ball with her purple magic circle. Soon, the ground below her exploded, as she jumped out of the way. However, the debris from the explosion was used by the Blonde, glowing purple for some reason, she turned it into some sort of spear and flung it onto the bullhead. The chick in red tried to shoot it, but it reformed soon enough. The bullhead deflected the shot, causing it to split into three. I decided to help this time, by flinging a couple of blue-colored bones towards the bullhead but they disappeared soon afterwards by the red chick's magic. Letting them escape. Ruby tried shooting her, but the chick in red is too good, blocking the bullets with ease. Soon, noticing the ground below them having orange colored whirlpools, i grabbed Ruby with my Combat Tool and pulled her away from the explosion, as the Huntress merely cartwheeled away from it. Soon enough, the bull head got away.

"that was something." I sighed, as Ruby walked towards the huntress.

"Can i have your autograph?" Ruby asked in her generic cute voice, as i turned around and began to walk away.

"You there." I hear another woman's voice as i stopped in place. I turned to see the huntress who helped us earlier looked at me with a stern look. "You're also coming with me."

"what did i do?" I shrugged, as the woman walked past me. Since Ruby was with her, and i'm pretty sure i'm involved with this, i came along with them. This'll be a long night, i can tell.

* * *

 **Howdy! It's me, the writer! So, i just wanted to say that i'm surprised that this got over 8 followers over night! Wow, you guys must really like Undertale. Anyway, i'll be asking some of the readers to please try and post a review. Feedback would be nice, questions, speculations, anything. Maybe i could answer a few of them. so for now, See ya in the next chapter~**


	3. Admittance to Beacon, Mission from Dad

Contrary to what Ruby was expecting, the two Us were dropped off in some sort of detention cell with the huntress. She proceeds to scold us and. . . I don't really know what they said, I fell asleep in the process. Soon, I was woken up by the sound of white beside me nearly hitting Ruby.

"truth be told, she's just trying to help. . ." I yawned, as the huntress looked at me sternly once more. "if it wasn't for her, i wouldn't have bought my Dust."

"Wait, you were there?" Ruby turned to me. It's obvious that she's confused.

"you know the other goon beside the one you've tackled? yeah, that's the idiot who tried to rob me." I shrugged, keeping my cool as the huntress walked to the side. "so. . .uh. . .what are you supposed to do to us again?"

"Well, if it was up to me, I would've sent you with a pat in the back. . ."

"and a slap in the wrist? pretty sure i heard your whip once." I said, as the huntress sighed.

"However, there's some people here who wants to meet you." The huntress said as the doors opened. Revealing a middle-aged man wearing black clothes with a little bit of green. His hair was messy and somehow grey, and he's carrying a plate of cookies and coffee.

"Ruby Rose. . ." The man said, walking towards her with the plate and coffee at hand. "You. . .Have silver eyes. . ." Silver Eyes? Now that statement made me turn to her in an instant. Usually, i see her eyes as black, but this is a change of pace.

"you have contacts or something, ruby?" I chuckled softly as Ruby was simply taken aback. Soon, the huntress from earlier held up a scroll with the footage of Ruby's fight with the Goons

"So! Where did you learn how to the this?" The man asked, as the footage continued. It made me wonder where did they have the cameras to record this. I don't think i saw some drone nor bystanders holding a camera earlier. Nevertheless, it was messed up. Even for me.

"S. . .Signal Academy. . ." Ruby answered nervously, as the man gave out a more stern look.

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" He asked, as the footage stopped playing

"Well. . .One teacher in particular." Ruby said, as the man lightened up a little.

"I see. . ." He muttered, handing Ruby the Plate of Cookies he was i know her correctly, she has an unhealthy obsession on cookies. She was hesitant at first, but soon succumbed to the delicious temptation of the chocolate chipped cookies. "It's just that I've only seen one other Scythe-wielder before. . ." He glanced upwards soon enough, "A dusty old crow. . ." he remarked, soon Ruby started to reply to him with her mouth full.

"i think she means, 'that's her uncle, qrow.' " I said, acting as her cookie-full translator or something. Soon, she finished her cookies and continued.

"Sorry! He's a teacher at signal. I was complete garbage until he took me under his wing." She said in her usual cheery self, "And now i'm all like-Hoowha! Witchaa~!" Ruby did a few kung-fu imitation poses as she said those last two words. It made chuckle a little bit.

"So i noticed." the man said, sitting down and placing his coffee cup near him. "And what is such an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?" he asked. The answer here is simple, really. She wanted to be a huntress just to help. She went on a little about her goals, so i'm just going to save you the trouble to skip it, 'kay? (And if you have a problem with that, blame the writer because he's lazy.)

"I see. . ." The man smiled, as the huntress from earlier gave a. . .rather disappointed look for some reason. "And how about you, ? You don't look like the type who likes to exert energy on things." He turned to me, as i gave him my usual grin. so this man knows me. I wonder how?

"the same reason as her. except just for fun." I simply replied, shrugging as the man sipped his coffee. "also, i made a promise to someone long ago. and no, it's not ruby." I said, as the man began to place his fingertips on one another. turning to both of us at once.

"Well then. . .Do you know who i am?" he asked, as i shrugged in disagreement.

"You're Professor Ozpin." Ruby answered, "You're the headmaster of Beacon."

"Hello." He smiled, then Ruby greeted her back with a 'nice to meet you'. "Would you two like to come to my school?" he asked

"More than anything. . ." Ruby replied in a more or less excited tone. Ozpin then turned to me as he await for my answer.

"heh, why not." I shrugged once more, placing my hands on my hoodie's pockets. "but i need to ask my old man about this."

"There would be no need, Sans." A Man wearing a black lab coat and black slacks entered the room. Revealing two familiar scars on his face. This man. . .Is my father, Dr. W.D Gray Serif. "Ozpin and i discussed this days ago. And i've been waiting for quite a while to ask you."

"heya dad." I greeted, waving a little as the man walked towards Ozpin. "does mom know about this?"

"I assure you that we discussed everything clearly." Dad smiled, placing his hands on his back. "And we wish you the best of luck." he said, as i smiled back. "Please, leave us." he said, as the three people left the room. Dad sat on where Ozpin was, and decided to ask me a favor. "Listen, Sans. have you heard the legend of the silver eyed warriors?" he asked, as i merely nodded.

"i think it is believed that those who bear silver eyes have some sort of destiny to lead a life of a warrior." I said, as i looked back at him with a serious look. "do you think ruby will be one of those warriors?"

"Yes, i believe so." Dad nodded, glancing to the wall. "I needed someone i could trust to monitor her to see if she'll awaken her power."

"and if you want me to do it, then i'm the perfect fit." I replied, as dad looked back at me. "i may not look like it, but i've been. . .'following' ruby around the school since the day i saw her silver eyes in battle." I replied whilst letting out a smug, this felt like the good ol' days of following the kid throughout the underground. ah. . .those days. . .I wonder how Summer's holding up with Papyrus?

"You mean to tell me that you've been observing Miss Rose for a while and you didn't tell me?" Dad asked in a serious tone. Oh boy. . .this looks bad. "Tell me. . .What have you learnt?" he asked in a lighter serious tone. You know, for a second there he's going to scold me on how i may look like a creep when she finds out about it. I mean, i didn't think dad was chill about this.

"just the trivial facts." I said, looking at him in my usual tone. "She isn't very sociable, she likes cookies, and is a weapon genius of sorts, and plain fast. that's all of the things i've learnt so far. also, she has an older sister who likes to kick off things with a _yang_." I chuckled as i hinted her name, Dad didn't seem to get it, so he shrugged.

"I see. . .And you haven't seen her powers activate? Not even once?"

"nope." I simply said, leaning at the chair.

"Alright. You have my permission." Dad said, smiling brightly at me. "Good luck."

"yeah. . .see ya." I stood up, walking out of the door. Looks like my job had been fulfilled. . . To watch over Summer's kids. I wonder how she's handling? I asked myself, looking at the shattered moon in the sky.

* * *

Ever since i hopped on the airship which was headed to beacon, i accompanied Ruby to where her sister was, a familiar Busty blonde wearing an orange scarf and brown clothing waiting for her.

"Oh, i can't my baby sister's coming to beacon with me! This is best day ever!" Yang exclaimed in enthusiasm, nearly hugging her sister to death. I took a step back to not get pulled into the hug itself. Ah, typical siblings. Wish i had one in this new life.

"Please stop. . ." Ruby muttered, as Yang finally finally let go. It was made clear that Yang was proud. Too proud, to be exact. "Really sis, it was nothing." She said in a nonchalant voice

"But that was impressive! Everyone here at beacon will think you're the bee's knees!" Yang smiled. At this moment, I walked away from the two. Leaning myself against the wall and staring at the blue sky in front of me. The news was somewhat new to me. A Faunus civil rights protest was interrupted by the once peaceful white fang. I bet their leader had been overdosed with LOVE, an acronym i used to use to measure someone's capacity to can be increased via EXP;Execution Points, the pain inflicted on killing Grimm doesn't count in this world, Something tells me this guys LOVE is way past 20.

Going back to the main events, let's discuss about what beacon looks like. First of all, it is located near a cliff which leads to a large amount of water. Basically an ocean, or something. There is also a long way before entering the main building, which i assume will be where the lecture halls and the rest are. There is also this statue in the front, though i can't really see what it is, since i'm still on the airship. The most obvious of them all is the giant tower that sits in the middle of the school, presumably the beacon tower. Slowly, but surely we approached the docking area. I pulled out the tarot card which Summer gave to me, . I don't know if i should talk to her now or after initiation. All i know is, it's definitely soon.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the room of plain grey, lies a melted man with a perpetual smile. His eye sockets had cracks going upwards and downwards from his skull. while he stared intently on a single screen. This man began to speak to itself.

 _ **"Entry no. 26. . .The Timelines. . .Had ultimately changed. . .All Memories. . .Altered. Sans had been replaced. . .What caused this? I still don't know. But i still think the human will remember the previous timeline. I wonder how will they fare with this. . .Second Anomaly. . .This. . .Summer Rose. . ."**_ the man's voice was distorted, yet still understandable. He was looking at the 'monster' who replaced Sans. A young, hooded feminine figure was lying on Sans' bedroom. which is more cleaner at the moment. The Man let out a weak chuckle, _ **"This next timeline. . .will Be very, very interesting."**_

* * *

 **Heya, it's the author! Remember to give feedback, Speculations, or Suggestions. Also, let's try to answer some of these reviews, shall we?**

 **AnimeVulpaGirl-** So San is human now, huh? Wait, would that mean Summer is a monster now?! (I imagine her as a werewolf or something...) Anyway, I can't wait for the next chapter~! Keep up the great work!

 **In a sense, yes. Summer will be a monster. It'll be a surprise as to what though.**

 **Cooleffects99-** So since Sans has retained his memories from the past, does that means he's hella smart since it's highly hinted he was a scientist? Also I'm curious, will Sans get a team of OC's or is there going to be a different situation like a team of five people?

 **Ever wondered why he nailed elementary? Anyway, yes. Sans will get a team of OCs mainly inspired by Undertale Characters(mainly Undyne, Alphys, and Asgore) which will display a few of their traits.**

 **That'll be all for now. See ya in the next chapter~**


	4. The Shining Beacon Academy

The shipped docked sooner than expected. I was merely sleeping when that happened, and when i came to, everyone was already gone. Including my two targets. Oh yeah, before i forget, i'm wearing my usual gear. White shirt, blue hoodie, and black slacks for a change.

"E-excuse me. . .Aren't going to get out?" I hear a nervous voice, that of a female of my age. I looked to see who it is, a young female. She was wearing a white lab coat, with a grey shirt underneath alongside a black mini-skirt. Her hair's blonde with white highlights. Checking her SOUL, she doesn't have the capacity to hurt other people. Not any, at all. Although both her ATK and DEF are pretty high. She has the potential, i must say.

"oh. sorry, dozed off for a moment." I sighed, walking towards the girl. "could you show me the exit? i kinda missed everyone getting out of here." I laughed sheepishly as i scratch the back of my head.

"O-of course." The girl said, as she led me out of the airship. When we got out, we were obviously greeted by the School's courtyard. It was nice, to say the least. And a beautiful day, too. Birds are singing, Flowers are blooming. On days like these that i hope the other monsters can see the view. And of course, all things have some sort of backfire into them. For example,I couldn't find Ruby nor Yang. So that must mean i slept for quite a while. Which means, both of us are probably late.

"so. . .any idea on where to go?" I asked, looking at her gently. It's clear that this girl is very shy. She kinda reminds me of a fellow scientist i know, they're pretty similar in one way or another.

"W-well. . .i think we should head on to the amphitheater." She replied, as both of us walked forward. I don't know why, nor how, but it felt sorta awkward between both of us. Minutes had passed, and still no interaction. I believe i saw Ruby with a blonde guy talking with each other. Guess Ruby finally found a friend. Wonder what happened with them? "S-so uh. . ." The girl beside me spoke as i turned to her attention. "W-what's you name?" she asked, finally deciding to break the silence.

"i'm sans, sora sans serif." I introduced, although i wasn't used to introducing myself with my new name. I felt comfortable with just 'Sans' and all that. "so, what's yours?" I asked, as the girl visibly fidget a little.

"A-alfaine Glass. . .N-nice meeting you, Sans." She said, letting out a hand for a little hand-shake. Now, when i shake hands, i usually do it alongside a little prank. I grabbed her hand, as a loud fart noise rang near us. Alfaine flinched a little as i let out a chuckle.

"ah~ the whoopee cushion in the hand trick! it's always funny!" I smiled, showing a tiny orange bag in my palm. which i soon placed back in my pocket. "sorry about that. it's a habit of mine when meeting new people." I shrugged, as Alfaine sighed a little.

"I-i'll admit. . .It was clever." Alfaine said, scratching the back of her head. "S-so. . .do you have a weapon?" she asked. I pulled the sleeve of my hoodie. revealing a white-menacing looking skull gauntlet.

"i call this the gaster combat tool " I said, as Alfaine stared at it in awe. "the last one broke, so i have to make a new one. only this time, reinforced."

"I-is it like a blaster or something?" Alfaine asked, staring intently at the design of my weapon. She gets what it used to be. Although i couldn't summon the real deal for now. Yeah, that's the issue. I cannot summon my Gaster Blasters since the day i unlocked my semblance, however, what i did retain are my colored bone attacks(You know, Blue means stop and Orange means Go)

"kinda. But it houses two compartments, the bottom houses the string while the top houses a laser cannon and dust cartridge containers. both of which i have to restock via dust." I said, placing my hand back at my pocket. "if we're being fair, why don't you show me yours?" as i said that, she pulled out a small, dagger with a yellow hilt, which then extended into a Halberd, It's axe-blades looked like it's supposed to be dust powered for some reason.

"I-i designed it myself. . .Is it alright?" Alfaine said, as i merely stared at the trims near the blade itself. For some reason, it's blade looked like there's some sort of holes on them. Jagged, so to speak. If Ruby saw this weapon, she'll probably be _so_ excited. Oh wait. She's near us. I turned around for a moment, and didn't see her. Guess they already left.

"it's impressive." I shrugged. Alfaine smiled, thanking me as her weapon reverted back to it's dagger form. "so, let's already go to the assembly, shall we?" I said, as we both headed to the amphitheater.

* * *

Arriving at the theater, i found my Ruby approaching Yang from the distance.

"heh, i almost forgot i have a job." I shrugged, looking at Alfaine saying. "i got to go, see ya later, kid." I waved, leaving her behind. I walked towards the two just as they were starting to discuss something.

"How's your first day going lil' sister?" Yang asked

"You mean since you ditched me and I exploded!?" Ruby replied, turning to Yang with a stern look.

"Yikes, Meltdown already?" Yang replied in a sad, yet nonchalant tone. although it was my thoughts exactly, what the hell happened with them earlier? I was asleep the whole time.

"No, I literally exploded a hole outside of the school!" Ruby said, recalling the events of what happened. "There was some fire. . .And i think some ice?" She rubbed her chin soon afterwards.

"sounds like you had a blast." I joked, as i walked beside them.

"Oh! It's you. . .er. . ." Ruby noticed, turning to me as soon as i finished the joke. Yang chuckled a little as i shrugged to express my yes yang, I'll be here all year.

"sans. sora sans serif." I introduced, "i was there during our meeting with ozpin, right? i believe we met a couple of times before."

"Really?" Ruby gave a confused look. I nodded in response. "Oh! You're the guy who asked help with building a multi-tool gauntlet!" she said, creating a gesture with her hands to say 'i remember' or something.

"yep. your modifications really helped strengthen it. thanks for that." I flashed my usual grin, "but how about you tell us what happened earlier? my old man asked me to monitor you, y'know."

"Right, So i tripped over some crabby girl's luggage, and then she yelled at me! And then i sneezed. . ." Ruby began, ranting as i felt an ominous presence behind me. But i felt as if their gaze is aimed towards someone else. ". . .Then she yelled again! And i felt really, really bad! And i just wanted her to stop yelling at me!" Ruby continued, as i turned around to see a girl with long, white hair glaring at Ruby. Although it seemed as if she didn't recognize Ruby at first.

"YOU!" She yelled, as Ruby jumped to her sister's arms. Looking at the new girl's SOUL, she has no EXP but has a some LOVE(like, 3) for some reason. She didn't kill, but had the capacity to hurt? What is up with her?

"Oh god, it's happening again!" Ruby cried, clinging onto her sister's care.

"You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!" The girl in white said in a scolding tone.

"woah, chill there kid." I got in the middle of them, as the girl glared at me.

"Oh my god, you really did explode." Yang muttered to Ruby

"And what right do you possibly have to interrupt me?!" She said, glaring deeply into my soul. okay, now i understand why she had a small amount of LOVE. This chick's scary, and could possibly kill you just by glaring! "You didn't even know what happened there, did you?!"

"actually, she just told us about it." I shrugged with my hands in my hoodie's pockets. "look, whatever she did to piss you off is just an accident. i mean, the only way for her to explode is to get some powdered dust float to her nose or something." I complied, trying to calm the tension between the two. She then pulled a pamphlet, and showed it to Ruby as she got off Yang. Just what kind of rich kid is she to act high and mighty like that?

"The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any inuries or damages sustained while operating Schnee Dust Company product." She recited as she continued to glare at Ruby. "Although not mandatory, the Schnee Family highly encourages their customers to read and familiarize themselves with these easy to follow guide to Dust application and practice on the field." She's _that_ kind of rich kid. If you don't know, i read that the Schnee is a family who owns a large mega corp known as the Schnee Dust company. If i heard correctly, then she might be part of that family. Better yet, a daughter of said family. Ruby really didn't get what she's implying when she said this.

"You really want to start making things up to me?" The Schnee asked, as Ruby nodded saying 'Absolutely!'. "Read this and don't ever speak to me again." She handed the pamphlet to Ruby and crossed her arms.

"i'd tell her to chill, but i think she's too cold to handle." I made a pun, as the Schnee Glared at me.

"Look, it sounds like you two got off on the wrong foot!" Yang said, scratching her hair a little bit. "Why don't you two start over and try to be friends, okay?"

"Yeah,Great idea sis!" Ruby smiled, turning back to the Schnee as she stretched out her hand to her. "Hello, Weiss! I'm Ruby! Want to hang out?" She offered, "We can go shopping for school supplies!"

"Yeah, and we can paint our nails and try on clothes, and talk cute boys like. . .Tall,blonde, and scraggly over there!" She replied with an obvious hint of sarcasm. Looking behind her, i can see where she pointed at. A blonde boy wearing pieces of armor and a black hoodie in which she pointed at. There's also another blonde who's hair is a little more fixed than the blonde in the hoodie. This blonde bears a striking resemblance to a king i once knew back at the underground. . .Asgore Dreemurr. In fact, his outfit resembles this. He wears a golden chestplate accompanied by Golden shoulders and Armlets with a Purple Cape. He's also a goat faunus for some reason.

"I think she's talking about you, pal." The blonde faunus whispered to the blonde beside him. As the Blonde in black only looked at Weiss.

"Oh wow, Really?" Ruby asked, not noticing the sarcasm in Weiss' tone. This was further enhanced by her next reply. . .

"NO." She said sternly, as the microphone sounds grabbed everyone's attention.

"Ahem . . .I'll keep this brief." A familiar voice spoke, seeing Ozpin on top of the stage accompanied by the huntress from last night which we all know as Glynda Goodwitch. Looking intimidating as ever. "You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. . .And when you're finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people." Protection of the people, huh? Never really thought about that when i entered this school. All i thought about was my promise with Summer Rose. . ."But i looked amongst you and all i see is wasted energy. In need of purpose and direction." He got that one right. Looking around, it looked as if a few people was pissed off about the headmaster's statement. "You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." He finished, as he immediately walked away from the stage, allowing Glynda to tell some trivial announcements. We're supposed to sleep at the ballroom, then the next day will be initiation. Simple as that. After we're dismissed, I immediately headed outside, knowing that there's nothing more to do here other than to piss Schnee off.

* * *

Later that night, at the ballroom. Most of the students were there, preparing to sleep. Well. Except for me, all i did was take off my hoodie. Revealing my plain white shirt. It had my emblem on the back, which is a recreation of my Gaster Blaster with a bright blue eye. Neato, eh? Anyway, watching the girls right now could be pretty boring. So i headed out to the courtyard to get some fresh air. There, i saw a familiar Goat faunus. Blonde, wearing a Yellow shirt and Purple slacks. He seemed to be. . .entranced by the stars. The wind here is nice, so i have no problem falling asleep here.

"heya." I approached, as the Goat Faunus noticed me. "something on your mind?"

"Ah. Greetings." He replied, turning back to the stars. "Well. . .Not really. I just like stargazing during these hours." He said, smiling.

"well, can't say i disagree." I shrugged, taking a seat near him. "they're amazing to look at. oh, did you know that there's a possibility of space travel?"

"Really? I thought it was impossible in this state." The Faunus turned to me, interested in my topic.

"well, we have the technology we need. but no one's ever tried it yet." I smiled, looking at the stars once more. "i'm sans. sora sans serif."

"Feige. Feige Zukunftige." He introduced, looking at the stars. "Have you lost someone dear to you before?" He asked, as i turned to answer his question.

"well. . .in reality, no. but i felt as if i lost someone before." I lied. Of course i lost someone before. So many times, that i couldn't feel anything anymore.

"I see. . .How do you get through it?" he asked, "How do you get through your grief?"

"simple, really." I shrugged. "if you have some sort of memento of them, keep it. that way, you'll think that they're watching. and you know they want you to be happy." I said, leaning on the bench. Feige fell silent for a moment, and then smiled weakly.

". . .Thank you, Sans." Feige said, standing up. "I think that's enough stargazing tonight, will you comeback to the ballroom now?" He offered, as i stood up.

"we still have that initiation test, y'know." I smiled, walking behind him as we headed back to the ballroom. Tomorrow will be quite a day. . .I can feel it.

* * *

 **Hey. Remember to take a moment of your time to make a review! Thanks! =D**


	5. The First Step Taken,The Initiation

**Underground, Summer's View**

It's been about 3 hours since i've woken up in this new world. The monsters here are pretty nice, especially Papyrus, who thinks i'm his sister for some reason. In fact, everyone here seems to know me. Grillby, a fire monster who's tending the bar seems to be close friends with me. Undyne, a red-haired blue skinned fish faunus, who's captain of the royal guard in this world, wants me to join her ranks. She said we always have sparring matches, usually ended up with me defeating her. Then we have Alphys, a yellow creature who's the royal scientist of the world. She loves anime, and watches them quite often after work. I'm starting to become comfortable with this new body. White and Red fur with grey skeletal parts, almost as if i turned into a beowolf or something. Then again, why would i have a wolf's snout? Anyway, as Papyrus asked, i headed to my post. which is somewhere near a large closed off gate that i heard leads to the ruins, where children tend to fall first. They say humans are evil, trapping them underground for a millennium by a magical barrier. I presume it's stronger than aura. I leaned on the gate, as i began to watch over it.

Minutes had passed, and still no one had appeared. I'm used to waiting, so no one has to worry. I wonder how Sans is holding up. I pulled up my Judgement Tarot, which he'll use to speak to me about his progress. . .

* * *

 **Remnant, Sans' View**

Upon waking up, everyone fixed their stuff and went to the cafeteria to eat. Well, except for me since i slept while standing happens a lot, so don't mind it. There are a couple of interesting people here. a bubbly redhead girl pestering a green ninja-like person(By the way, both of them only has LOVE 1, meaning that they're still peaceful). A red haired woman in leather armor(LOVE 2 EXP 0), and some notable others that i won't mention. I was eating nothing but the pancakes the school had prepared for us and some bread. I also had some Coffee alongside my meal, and maybe i chugged a bottle of ketchup before hand. Force of habits makes you full, doesn't it? Soon afterwards, all of us headed to the Locker room to grab our gear and head out to the test. My targets were also there, taking their time as they prepare for the test. Of course, i grabbed my signature Gaster Tool , strapped it onto my left arm, and that's it. Guess i still have some time to kill. I'll try to mingle around the other students and maybe inspect their LOVE or something.

"Ah, Sora." A familiar deep voice greeted me as i turned to see the goat faunus from last night, Feige. He's wearing the same armor he was wearing when i first saw him, this time bearing a large, red Blade. "Have you gotten some rest?"

"heya feige." I greeted back, shoving both of my hands to my hoodie's pockets. "yep. i'm all good, thanks for asking."

"Well. I suppose i could ask if you'd like to be on the same team with me?" Feige asked, as his blade retracted to a more smaller length, placing it on his back.

"it depends on what's the condition on getting teams." I shrugged. "but i could if possible."

"That'll be Marvelous!" He acclaimed, as we were soon interrupted by the speakers.

"Would all first years please report to beacon cliff for initiation?" Glynda's voice was heard from it. Once that was heard, i waved to Feige and went on my way.

"So, how did it went, Feige?" I hear a young woman's voice ask, as Feige sighed.

"I still do not know his answer. . .But i think he'll be a good partner for us, Undine." He replied. Wait a second. . .Did i hear that right? Undyne? As in, Undyne the Undying? Is she really. . .Here? Nevertheless, i sighed once more, heading for the beacon cliff.

* * *

 **Remnant, 3rd Person**

At the cliff, overlooking Emerald Forest, each of the students stood in one of the pedestals. Sora Sans Serif Calmly stood there with his hands on his pockets as the rest felt a little nervous. Although the breeze was soothing at the moment, He sighed, as the headmaster began to give his speech.

"For years you have trained to become warriors. And today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin said calmly as he held his cup of coffee for some reason.

"Now, i'm sure you've heard rumors about the assignments of teams." Glynda said, "Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates. . .Today."

Ruby felt nervous when she heard that teammates will be assigned at this moment. Alfaine. . .Well, she's already nervous about this whole thing already. Sans clearly doesn't give a damn about the team assignments. All he had to do is to endure the test, and fulfill his job and watch over his targets. But for this test, he might have to think about who he'll team up with. Feige wasn't surprised about this condition of getting teammates, first eye contact after landing may be the easiest way to find him some worthy teammates. It's in his best interest to find Undine first more than anyone else.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time at beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." Ozpin said, "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next 4 years. After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest." he continued, as the students. . .Well, they became more excited and nervous. Especially Ruby and Jaune. "You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path. . .Or you will die." Jaune let out gulp when he heard those words. "You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation. But our instructors will not interfere." He took a glance at Glynda, then back to the group. "You will find an abandoned temple at the end of path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one, and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately." He finished with a single question. "Are there any questions?" he asked, as Jaune raised his hand.

"Yeah, um. . .Sir-"

"Good! Now take your positions." Ozpin said, as the rest followed his orders. Each student has their own little stance. Most of them tried taking their weapons out, while the rest just positioned themselves. First one to get launched is a female,Red-haired fish-like faunus, who was wearing blue armor with green trims on them.

"Uh, sir? I've got a question." Jaune inquired, as Weiss was Launched off next. "So, this landing strategy thing. . .uh, what is it? Are you dropping us off or something?"

"H-here goes." Alfaine muttered, just when she's been launched off the platform.

"No. You'll be falling." Ozpin answered, as the next student got launched off. "and you'll be using your own landing strategy."

"let's hope i won't _fall_ out of style here. heh heh." Sans chuckled, as he was launched off the platform. Soon afterwards, it was the other's turn to get launched.

"For the kingdom." Feige said to himself as he was soon sent flying. Soon, Yang and Ruby got launched afterwards.

"Uh. . .Yeah, what exactly is a landing strate-" Jaune was soon cut off with him being flung into the air by the launchpad. Now with the students finally launched, Ozpin took a sip on his coffee.

* * *

While airborne, the students performed their own different stunts to try and land safely. Except Jaune since he had no idea whatsoever. Ruby used Crescent Rose to slow her descent, and finally using her Scythe to swing on a branch. Weiss merely used her Glyph. Alfaine used her Halberd to cling onto a tree branch and slide down from it. Feige made his greatblade turn into a small Cannon and shot himself backwards to propel himself forward and sliced a tree to land safely. The fish faunus revealed a Blue Spear which she used to grab onto a tree and jumped down. Sans' method was simple. Do nothing. Soon, he was caught by a couple of branches. Just then, he used his tool, making his strings attach onto another branch, and swing from it to get down.

* * *

 **Alfaine's View**

Alright! Step one complete! Not die by falling! Okay, now all i have to do is to find myself a partner! I sprinted forward, as i careful observed my surroundings. Thinking about it, i didn't know teams will be assigned during initiation. Even worse, the first person whom my eyes met will be my partner for the rest of my time here at beacon! Ooh. . .This is bad! Um. . .Okay, calm down Alfie, just think of who do you know in this school. . .Oh! We have Sans. I mean, he is chill. His weapon's cool, but i don't think he had a good fighting style. . .Um. . .Then we have Undine. . .She's from my class when we both graduated from signal. We don't talk that much, but i know she's here somewhere. M-maybe this'll be my chance to t-talk to her? J-just thinking about this scenario made me blush for some reason. I shook my head, shaking the feeling off. Okay, um. . .Who else. . .W-we have Miss Xiao Long, though i don't think she'll be fine with me. . .Uhh. . .Who else. . .Who else. . .?! I stopped immediately just as i saw a figure, turning around to see who else was there. . .Well, i g-guess that solves my problem of finding out who i'm going to partner with.

"Ah, Howdy. . .Who might you be?" A Blonde goat faunus, who was wearing a Golden Chest plate and Sholders, accompanied by a purple cape and a Large Red Great sword with Yellow Trims. His weapon weapon was mildly impressive, the fact that it could retract onto a shorter form. I bet he could fire some dust rounds on that thing. Nevertheless, he looked to be a little. . .Menacing.

"A-alfaine Glass. . .I-i think we're supposed to p-partners, right?" I stuttered, as the Blonde Faunus Nodded. Smiling at me.

"My name is Feige Zukunftige. It was Nice to meet you." He bowed, placing the shortened great sword on his back. His last name was Zukunftige, right? I-if i remember it correctly, the Zukunftige family is supposed to be part of the Council of the Kingdom of Vale. It's either that he's the next one to inherit it, or it's someone else. So my partner is a son of a Councilor? Just. . .Great. I wonder how Sans is doing?

* * *

 **Sans' View**

"i'm not dead yet? Good." I muttered, rising from the ground. While everyone else is rushing to the temple, i decided to take it slow and just walk towards the temple. It ain't hard now, isn't it? While walking, i hear growls coming somewhere around me. Guess they already spotted me, huh? Come all they want, i'll just stab them with my bones. My semblance acts as both a method of attack and defense. Soon enough, i was right about the Grimm finding me already. I spy at least 4 Beowolves and Ursa Majors. Making it a total of 8 Grimm Surrounding me. Chuckling, i let my left arm loose. Keeping my Right Arm in my Hoodie's Pocket. As i wait for one of them to attack. Soon, an Ursa from behind be charged for i attack, guess what? I dodged right before he knew it. I raised my arm up, causing a dozen of white bones rise from the ground, impaling the Ursa. 2 Beowolves soon charged at me, this time, i let my weapon do the work. For a brief moment, i made the Dust canister, i aimed it at the beowolves and shot a small beam which i used to shoot through them. I think i also hit a tree and/or an Ursa. I'd then shot a Bone to all directions, impaling each one of them. Except for two of them. Which happened to charge at me from both sides. As soon as they're near me, i jumped backwards. Just then, i saw familiar light blue spears fly in between them, causing some ash to gush out, and made them disappear. This kind of attack method is. . .So familiar to me. . .Don't tell me. . .I turned to where the spear come from, and i saw a Fish Faunus with Red hair, wearing Blue armor and Green Trims on them. She's holding a Blue, Silver Spear as her main weapon. "uh. . .thanks, kid." I said, putting my left arm in my hoodie once more.

"No problem. So who are you?" She asked, walking towards me.

"sans. sora sans serif. i take it that you're my partner now?" I introduced, as she stopped in front of me.

"I am Undine Framea. Nice meeting you, Sora." Undine introduced, letting out a hand for me to shake. This time, i shook her hand without any whoopee cushions. I have to say, having someone's name similar to that of an old friend really gives me an impression of what she'd be in the future. . .I mean, i think the connection here is pretty obvious. Undyne, and Undine. Similar, right? Plus their weapons are very similar. But the thing is, there isn't any royal guards in any of the kingdoms. Only the military at Atlas or the Huntresses themselves. Still. . .All i have to do is pass this, and get my team.

* * *

 **Heya! It's the author! We got a glimpse of Summer's new life and a part of the initation, now ain't that grand! anyho, i've been reading the feedback, and boy i'm very thankful to them. Now that we have some questions, let's try and answer them!**

 **AnimeVulpaGirl-** Alfaine Glass Alphys

Feige Zukunftige (How do you pronounce that?!) Asgore  
Right? Also how did you come up with the name "Feige Zukunftige" anyways, does it mean something?

 **Feige Zukunftige roughly translates to either "Yellow to be","Cowardly to be", "Cowardly Future" or "Yellow Future". Since Asgore's theme is Bergentruckung(Meaning mountain rapture or King in the mountain) is German, i tried to do the same(By the power of Google Translate!). Since we're speaking about name origins, did you know that Alpha is a parameter in the RBGA Color value? It's either 1.0(Opaque) or 0.0(Transparent) I think there's someone who tried to name a color Undine, so i just went with it. Anyho, continue giving feed back as always. I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	6. Players and Pieces, Team formation

". . .so you're friends with feige?" I asked, as we continued to walk through the forest.

"Yep. . .Since childhood, actually." Undine replied, placing her spear at her back. "I've been protecting him from humans who tried to bully him. You're the first one to gain his trust."

"we only talked once." I shrugged, "we still have a long way to go in terms of trust." I sighed, resting my head in my arms. It was peaceful, to say the least. The Air's fresh, the birds are singing, and the scent of carbon can be smelled from afar. . .wait, what was that last one? I stopped for a second, as i saw smoke rise somewhere beside me. Alright, who's the idiot who set the forest on fire? And, much to my surprise, a LOT of beowolves came running towards this direction. I knew this was no ordinary wildfire, yet This seemed to attract more Grimm towards us, closing in on every direction.

"so. . .shall we give these folks a bad time?" I proposed, letting my left arm loose.

"Gladly!" She chuckled, taking her spear out. we dashed in the opposite directions, as soon as i was near the large Beowolf, i stopped and raised my left arm, causing a dozen of bones to impale him. Soon, a few more beowolves charged at me from both sides, of course, i jumped backwards, making them crash into one another. I flung a few bones on their back, ultimately skewering both of them together. Turning to Undine, her main spear has been handling most of the Grimm from afar. She stabs one with ease, then her spear extends to a Pike and Impales the next, flinging the impaled Grimm onto a few more others. As soon as the Grimm she impaled disappeared into ash, I dashed beside her.

"care for a team attack?" i proposed, snapping my fingers as Dozens of blue colored bones rose from the ground, surrounding both of us in a 25 inch radius. Just enough for an arm's length. Undine nodded as soon as she saw where i'm going with this. She raised her spear, as multiple Light-blue spears appeared in the air above her, ready to strike at any given moment.

"Ready at your signal!" She said, as the spears aimed in all directions.

"remember this keyword, since we'll be using this move in the future. . ." I said, flashing my signature grin. "now!. . .' _spears of justice_ '!" I exclaimed as the bones were flung in every direction. In my semblance, the blue variant had to have the opponent move for it to hit. So, I sent it out first to see if the Grimm will try and move towards and try to destroy it. most of the attacks landed, while the rest missed entirely. This is where Undine's spears come into play. Soon after the bones hit, her spears rapidly flew everywhere, impaling multiple Grimm from all around. As soon as all of the Grimm are eradicated, the spears stopped coming. Luckily, she has a lot of Aura, but i can tell she's a bit exhausted.

"ya okay, kid?" I asked, as tried to catch her breath.

"Yeah. . .Just a moment. . ." Undine panted, as most of the Grimm faded into Dust. . .I remembered memories of my friends in my previous life disappear like that too, and i merely watched. . .I've grown used to it. Looking at Undine now, i wonder if she'll go through the same fate as my Undyne. Having her own apprentice who wouldn't even want to hurt a fly. . .and even worse. . .lose them so quickly. . . "Alright, I'm good!" She exclaimed, flashing a smile as she held her spear and struck a heroic pose.

"let's go then. i think it's this way." I pointed to the north, as both of us continued on towards the temple. . .I wonder how the rest are doing. . .?

* * *

 **UNDERGROUND, Summer Rose's View**

Hours had passed since i arrived at my post, and still nothing had happened. I was getting bored, and i'm really itching to use my weapons again. . .Still, i'm surprise i still have them. A Battle Axe which hilt could extend into a longer form. Although not visible, i keep them in my hood. I wonder when will see Frisk again. . .Soon enough, my Phone rang. I think it's in my hood? I picked it up, hearing a strong sounding female voice.

"Hey,Punk! Undyne here!" The Voice said, speaking loudly on the phone. "Listen. Can you come to my place later?" She asked

"Why? Do you want another rematch?" I asked, chuckling softly

"Wha-? No, Dummy!" She replied, as she fell silent for a while. ". . .Okay, maybe a little. But Still, you know Alphys, right?"

"yeah?"

"The thing is, she built an entertainment robot named 'Metaton'. and he wants you to guest star in his show or something." Undyne said, as i merely tilted my head.

"What for?" I asked, sitting on my sentry post. "I mean, he could always start with the 'The Spear of Justice' Undyne, the Undying, right?" I said, as she chuckled a little.

"According to Alphys, he needs someone who could sing. I tried talking to Shyren, but she denied it for some reason." She replied, as i hear some boiling in the background. "So i've been thinking lately, who else can sing? Then i remembered something. You kept humming a tune and sometimes sung something before our sparring matches. Maybe you can sing that later?"

"Well. . ." I said nervously, scratching the back of my head. If i recall, the song that i kept singing is a poem i wrote with my former team, STRQ. I called it 'Red Like Roses', it's about what i think about some of the colors which represents who i remember. . .It's short, but it's good enough for my daughters to enjoy it. "I think i could try. . ."

"Great! I'll inform them!" Undyne replied, as the boiling in the background getting louder and louder. . .". . .After i finish cooking! See 'ya Rose!" She hung up immediately soon afterwards. I sighed, putting my phone back into my one is still there, i decided to hum a bit. I'm surprised that no one's still here, but i guess it's enough for me to familiarize myself with this world. . .

* * *

 **REMNANT, 3rd Person**

Meanwhile, back at the Cliff overlooking Emerald Forest. Three People was standing there, looking at the scrolls as they monitor the students.

"Our last pair has been formed sir." Glynda said, approaching Professor Ozpin from behind. "Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren. . .Poor boy, I can't possibly imagine those two getting along. . ." She said with a hint of Worry.

"Still, he might be better off than the other pair. Miss Nikos and Mister Arc." Dr. W.D Gray, wearing his usual black lab coat said, holding his scroll with a single hand. "Ozpin, are you sure you didn't make a mistake on letting this 'Jaune' fellow enter the school? His transcripts doesn't match up on what i'm seeing here."

"I guess we'll find out soon enough." Glynda commented, turning around. "At this rate, they'll reach the temple within a few minutes."

"Likely assumption." Dr. W.D Gray shrugged, "However, i think some students are paired. . .Incorrectly."

"Inconvenient as it is to them, we should let fate decide what'll happen to the pairs." Ozpin commented, taking a sip of his coffee. "Speaking of which, how's your Son doing?"

"Better than i expected." Dr. W.D Gray chuckled, "He demonstrated abilities which I've never seen him do before.. For example, his semblance. He had developed a new type of 'Bone' which acts as a decoy. In short, it phases through the foe, leaving it open for a chain attack." He rubbed his chin, watching over Sora's Pair. "It's truly. . .Fascinating. . .Although he had only developed it, it looks as if he had already mastered it!" he chuckled once more, giving off a menacing vibe to him. Upon stopping, he turned to Ozpin once more. "By the way, what're the relics you used this year?" he asked, as Ozpin was merely distracted by the tension that's going on between another Pair. . .A Rose and a Snowflake. . .

* * *

Time skip!

* * *

Sans' View

After walking on the forest for quite a while, we arrived at the temple on some sort of clearing. A Small stone platform was the only thing which remained along with a few walls and pillars. On the platforms houses several Pedestals which have Chess pieces on top of them. At that exact moment i saw the students who were there earlier ran away from what appears to be a frozen deathstalker. One that'll be unstuck soon enough.

"let's grab an artifact and run." I said, as both of ran towards the temple. Upon reaching it, the deathstalker became unstuck, and ran towards us.

"Incoming Deathstalker!" Undine warned, throwing her semblance spears at the deathstalker, which only bounced off it. Upon hearing that, i grabbed a Black King Piece, and shoved it in my hoodie's pocket. I raised my left hand, thousands of blue bones rose from the ground, knocking the Deathstalker backwards. However, it didn't fully damage it, yet it was hit by a lot of small fireballs. It turned around to the one who threw the fireballs. It was a Blonde Goat Faunus, wielding a Red Greatblade. In short, it was Feige. The Deathstalker let out a roar, as it charged towards Feige himself. Soon, the Grimm was knocked back by a White Wave, caused by a Blonde Girl in a lab coat, Alfaine.

"spears of justice!" I exclaimed, as a lot of blue bones flew towards the Grimm, phasing through it as some hit. It was soon followed by a barrage of spears, white hit those that didn't move. "let's run." I said, strafing away from the Deathstalker. Soon, Feige and i met up, alongside our partners. We found ourselves behind it, as it soon ran away.

"Tsk!" Alfaine scoffed, slashing a Yellow Dust wave towards the Deathstalker, which only hit it's tail. "S-shall we go after it?" She asked, turning to me.

"how about you grab an artifact first?" I said, pointing at the temple. "you'll need at least one of those for the whole group." i shrugged, putting my hands in my pockets once more. After a few seconds, they came back with a white King piece in hand. "alright. let's go head back to the cliff." I sighed, heading towards the direction where the Deathstalker went.

* * *

Soon enough, we arrived at a structure which looks convincingly like an old temple. Except, it was all broken and built over a gaping hole near a cliff. The cliff, in turn, was our ticket back to the academy. About the Deathstalker we're after? It's dead. As soon as we got there, the deathstalker fell off the cliff where four other students are. One in Green, One in Pink, One Red-haired girl in a leather armor, and a Blonde black hoodied boy which i saw before initiation. Looking above, it would seem that four more students were one step away from beating a Giant Bird of some kind. If i recall correctly, that thing is called a were familiar, of course. 3 of them i had already met. Yang, while still in the nevermore's mouth(or beak?), was firing off multiple shots from her gauntlets. She jumped right before the Nevermore crashed into a cliff. When it landed, Yang Dashed to her other teammates, who seemed to have planned something Nevermore attempted to fly once more, only to be trapped by Weiss' Ice Dust right at the tail. Soon, the students devised a little slingshot with the Lady in black's weapon. Ruby used her weapon to latch onto it, as Weiss used some sort of semblance magic to keep her in place for a while. Seconds later, they fired Ruby off the slingshot, her Scythe hitting the Nevermore's Neck As Ruby seemingly defied the laws of physics and ran up the cliff, all while maintaining Speed and Velocity that would allow her to both keep the Nevermore right up her weapon's blade and run up the wall at the same time. As soon as Ruby reached the top, I threw a blue bone that hit the Nevermore's Neck just as Ruby fired the last shot. Now decapitated, The Nevermore's head landed beside Ruby, who's on top of the cliff now. The other students look in awe, as i merely made a grin. All that's left is to get up that cliff. . .

* * *

A lot of stuff happened after that, but i can assure you that we all got back in one piece. heck, i even got the other students to introduce themselves for me. The Blonde in the black hoodie is Jaune Arc(insert catchphrase here), his LOVE is still on 1. . .no, it's actually on LV.0 for some reason. It's as if he didn't want to fight at all. Not really capable of hurting other people. Next, we have Jaune's Partner, Pyrrha Nikos. Who is a redhaired girl in leather armor. According to Weiss, she's a tournament champion for over 4 years to that, Her LOVE is at 4, or less. hate to break it to you, but i did enter some tournaments. Only to test my weapon's durability and functionality. Next we have Nora Valkyrie, a Redhead wearing wearing a black top with some metal suspenders over a pink skirt(or was it a tutu?) with a blue ribbon on it. She's very energetic, which Rivals Ruby's personality in many different ways. Despite her Her 'partner' is Lie Ren, a silent guy with black long hair with a pink streak. He's apparently Nora's Childhood friend. And i'm surprised that he really put up with her in terms friendship, I wonder if one of them had a crush on one another?('i think i ship it')

Now, back to your regularly scheduled Assembly at the Amphitheater. If i recall, this should be the one for the formation of teams. Some others got Cardin, Russel, Dove and Sky form CRDL(Cardinal, if i heard it right). Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren form JNPR, led by Jaune, who was surprised to know that he's the one in charge. now, moving on.

"Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long." Ozpin announced, as the four who were called came into stage. Their hands behind their back. "The four of you retrieved the white Knight Pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY." The Images on the screen shifted into the pictures of the four, with each one's initials below the pictures. "Lead by. . . Ruby Rose." The audience, including me, clapped their hands. Like usual, since it's an assembly of sorts.

Moments later, the newly formed Team RWBY exited the stage, and soon, the my name was called.

"And Finally. . .Sora Sans Serif, Alfaine Glass, Undine Framea, and Feige Zukunftige" Ozpin announced, as all of us walked to the stage. My hands on my hoodie, while the rest behind their back. "The four of you retrieved the King Pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as. . ." The screen immediately shifted into the photos of the four of us, with the initial of our First Name in a specific order. "Team SAUF(Soap). Lead by, Sora Sans Serif." At that notion, i was surprised. I never expected an individual such as myself to be the leader. I mean, I'll gladly give the title to someone else, but in this case, i guess i have. Soon, we, the newly formed SAUF, exited the stage, and things are shaking up to be interesting this year.

* * *

What time is it? It's night time. Right after we have dinner at the cafeteria, we headed to our room. Upon entering the door, i had my teammates sit on the couch at the living area of the room. Here, i took the liberty of being the leader and asked them some questions any reasonable leader with mixed genders will ask.

"are there anyone in the room who's not okay with anyone seeing you naked?" I asked, putting my hands in pockets as i carefully observed the group. Undine's expression didn't mind, i could only assume her warrior like attitude allows her to bathe in locker rooms or something. Feige merely nodded, but i think he's not sure if he's okay with it. Alfaine? Well, she's sweating balls the moment i asked the question. That's a dead give away, don't you think?

"one is not fine with it, eh?" I shrugged, "i guess it's only , i guess it's time for our house rules. whenever the females finished bathing, the males shall flee to the living quarters until they're done dressing up. the same goes for the females whenever us, males are done bathing. exemptions to this rule are those who are asleep on the beds. i trust that no one here is a pervert." I finished, sitting down on a chair conveniently placed behind me.

"Question. How about those who're used to it?" Undine asked, raising her hand in the process

"are we talking about males after bathing or females after bathing?"

"Males. I've been living with Feige for a long time here, and i've seen him naked a few hundred of times." She said, pointing to Feige as he became flustered soon afterwards.

"well, i guess the good ol' towel trick should work. just be sure not to look whenever we're about to put on our clothes, okay?" I shrugged. "next order of business. unpacking. do you want to do it now, or tomorrow?" I asked, looking at their expressions.

"Well, we all have a tiring day. So i believe the best course of action will be to do it tomorrow." Feige said, standing up from his seat. "For now, I'll go change." He headed to the sleeping area, the rest followed suit. And it soon became noisy, somehow. I sighed, pulling out the Judgement Tarot card i kept in my pocket. I still wonder how it keeps coming back to me, but oh well. Guess I'll use it later when the gang's asleep. For now, I'll just do what i do best. Sit around and do nothing. . .

* * *

Heya! It's the author! This chapter became a bitch to write. So sorry for the delay! now, let's answer some questions.

Jack Whitters(Review on Chap.5)- The difference between Sans and the other Huntsmen are mostly none, but Sans had a little bit more experience with using his semblance, and dodging the shit out of attacks. So i guess he's different in terms of both Speed and Semblance Skill. He's just lacking on physical attack and defense.

Harry-Stuart99-Well, his 'father' Wing Ding Grey Serif has the same ability which is passed down from generation to generation. It's mostly about physical shells which can be used offensively and defensively. However, W.D Gray's 'Summon' is different than the . Let's say his is only for last resort.

Anyho, continue the support, and please take a moment of your time to please write down some reviews, suggestions, or feedback to this book. Thank you, and see ya in the next chapter~!


	7. Jealousy of the Snow princess

I woke up, and the lights are already out. It would seem that the rest had already went to bed. And they didn't bother to carry me to bed or something? Meh, it'll be too much trouble for them. Anyho, i stood up from my seat, stretched a lil' bit, and headed out towards the balcony. Sliding the door open, i went to observe the stars a little bit. They're really different than the ones i got used to in the underground, mostly because the stars back there are actually bright gems that light up the place.

". . .i'll never get tired of this." I sighed, taking out the Judgement Tarot card from my pocket. I'm surprised it didn't fall over during all that action a few hours ago, didn't even realized it was here. Maybe it's about time for me to speak with her. But how exactly am i supposed to do that? Am i supposed to swipe it in the air, or something? I raised the card, and soon, my whole vision was engulfed by darkness. I felt ripples forming underneath me, too. And a familiar smell of roses fill the air. . . I took a look at my hand once more, it would appear that i'm back to my skeletal form. I missed this body.

"Ah, Sans!" I hear a woman's voice called out, as it approaches me. Soon, she appeared to look like just like Ruby, except with a White cloak. "I didn't expect you to come by soon! There aren't even any resets since the last time i saw you."

"wow. you must've been lucky." I shrugged, walking towards her with my usual straight grin. "so, how's paps?"

"He thinks I'm his sister for some reason . . ." Summer said, tilting her head. Now that's surprising. Usually, Papy will try to make me do everything. And would be surprised to see someone else in my place. . .I wonder. . .When the reset happened with _her_ as my replacement, did the timelines change? "But aside from that, everyone there was nice! Why would anyone kill them?" She asked, as i merely gave a dry chuckle.

"guess there are some humans who finds joy out of murder. . ." I muttered,as i looked at the ground. "anyway, about your daughters. . ."

"Oh! Did something happen to them?" She asked with a hint of worry, which is normal for mother such as her.

"good news, actually." i said, as her face lit up in joy. "first off, both of them got admitted to beacon. ruby got skipped 2 years thanks to the headmaster meeting her, and i'm told that she's some sort of 'silver eyed warrior' and asked me to monitor her." I shrugged, as i looked at her once more. "aside from that, she became the leader of her own team, RWBY."

"Wouldn't that cause confusion?" Summer asked, as i merely chuckled.

"ha! it makes things easier for me!" I said, shrugging one hand. "besides, i think the folks there will think the leader has to start with the first letter of the team. anyways, did anything significant changed? memories of something, perhaps?" I asked, letting my free hand loose.

"Not much." She shrugged, "Oh, also, do you know anyone named 'Metaton'?" She asked me, as i sat down at the ground.

"oh, him? he's just a famous rectangle robot. probably the only idol in the underground." I said, looking at our ripples. The reflection is still the same. I'm still that teenage kid who has pale blue eyes. Summer's Reflection, however, shows a red and white wolf-like figure in a cloak. Possibly a beowolf? "why'd you ask that?"

"Well, Undyne called me earlier, and apparently wants me to sing for his show. . ."

"huh. guess the timelines must've changed. . ." I shrugged, sitting down. "listen, if you wound up in the same place you've woken up, it means the kid had reset."

"About that. . .I hadn't seen the child in hours, will they be okay?"

"huh, due to you entering the timeline, you must've pushed back to the time before she decided to go to Mount Ebott." I said, rubbing my chin

"Mount Ebott ?" She tilted her head.

"that's the only entrance and exit to the underground." I answered, "a shame that the exit's blocked by the barrier."

"The. . .Barrier?" She asked, as i merely looked at her. Looks like i forgot to give her some details about my place, i wonder why the others haven't told her yet. Heck, even my G-man would've noticed her by now!

"you didn't know?" I asked, standing up. Summer nodded in reply, as i merely sighed. "welp, let me tell you a story. . . long ago, there were two races. humans and monsters. they were living peacefully up in the surface, chillin' and stuff. one day, the two races broke into war. many people died, both humans and monsters. in the end, the humans emerged victorious, and banished the monsters under mount ebott, sealing them with a magical barrier. . ."

"So magic exists in your world? Is it no different to our world's Aura?" She asked, as i gave a short chuckle

"the gist of it, yep. we, monsters, are born with a soul solely made up of magic, which breaks instantly when we're killed. Human souls, however, cannot be broken, and preserved due to their 'Determination'." I paused, as she gasped in awe. Any new monster would be amazed with this knowledge, heh heh. "we've been studying this 'Determination' thing for years hopes that we could finally break the barrier without fusing it with a monster. . . and, well, due to time, we had to kill more humans to push forward our research."

"Did you succeed?" Summer asked, as i merely shook my head.

"no. the project was cancelled. . .no, forgotten by most of the royalty." I sighed, looking down.

"Why is that?"

"the former royal scientist, doctor w.d gaster, fell to his own creation, 'the core'. memories of him was suddenly erased from everyone's minds. . .even me." I sighed, remembering the day my old man fell. It was sad, to say the least. it was also papyrus' 10th birthday, too. "i only remembered what happened only when the resets kicked in. . .shame, huh?"

"To be forgotten by everyone due to an accident. . .I feel sorry for him." Summer said, "Oh! I almost forgot!" She stood up, grabbing something from her hood, and gave it to me. It was a small, pink box. "Can you give this to Ruby next time?"

"ours rooms are right next to each another, of course i will give it." I chuckled, peeking inside the box. Of course, it was filled with chocolate chipped cookies. Ruby's favorite kind of sweets. "i guess it's time for me to get going. see ya, rose." I said, shoving the box into my hoodie.

"Yeah! I'll ring you up when something big happens." Summer stood up, raising a tarot card in the air. Soon enough, a bright light flashed between us, as the same warm sensation spread to every part of me. . .It's the same light that started it all, isn't it? The one that brought me to Remnant in the first place. . .

"smell you later. . .rose." I chuckled, as my vision faded to black.

* * *

Almost Immediately, I woke up just as the sun was rising. The Breeze of the wind further expressed this along with the songs of the birds. I shrugged, turning around and heading back to my room's living quarters. The Bathroom's at the Sleeping Quarters, so i headed there to prepare myself for classes and such. I took a glance at an alarm clock on one my teammate's alarm clock.

It was 5:50 AM. Grabbing a blue towel from a drawer, i made my way to the baths and did my morning routine for school.

* * *

Skipping ahead to 8:20 AM, Everyone's awake. All of us just ate breakfast; Bacon and Eggs accompanied by Hot Coffee. Alfaine had her's Cream with 3 Sugar, Feige had his' 3-in-1 Brown Coffee, The Schnee Dust Company Coffee called 'Aroma Dust'. Not very creative there, Schnee. Undine had the same,and i decided to keep it stale. I don't usually drink coffee. It's expensive at Grillby's, and you know i can't add THAT to my tab(Grillby said that i wouldn't be able to pay my current tab). Oh, have i mentioned that we're all in our uniforms? The Males wore black Suit with gold Linens, white polo, a red tie, a blue vest, and black Slacks while the Females wore the same black suit and Polo except with brown Vest and ribbons. They also wore a short, red plaid skirt. I did a little modification to my uniform. Replacing the blue vest with my hoodie, zipping it halfway through.

Where are we now, exactly? In the hallway, heading to our first class, Grimm Anatomy. Which taught by 'Professor Port'. We made sure we had everything before leaving; Textbooks, Notebooks and Pens for class. I expect this class to be boring as hell, but since it's the first day, i wouldn't bother sleeping through it.

"it's right about here. . .right?" I muttered, entering the room with a few people in it. Especially a few whom i recognized, Team CRDL. Guess i was right after all. "so, where do you guys want to sit?" I asked, turning to them as i kept my hands in my hoodie's pockets.

"We would appreciate if we were somewhere near the front. . ." Feige suggested, as i looked at the row near the front. Which elevated rightly so that i could snooze off and pay attention whenever i want. It's the best strategy!

"2nd row it is." I said, as we made our way to said row. It was facing the board, which is filled with drawings of Grimm and their names. The Iconic ones being the Beowolf, the Ursa, the Deathstalker, and the Nevermore. Oh, and there's also a two headed snake called the 'King Taijutsu', which i didn't encounter for some reason. Minutes later, and the professor entered the room. Oddly enough, 8 students barely made it in time. My guess is that they either redecorated or they just woke up late. Neither way, the class started soon enough, and my targets are a row ahead of me. . .Or should i say, below me?

* * *

"Monsters! Demons. . .Prowlers of the night! Yes, The Creatures of Grimm have many names." Professor Port said, as we merely sat there, listening. Well, at least i think i was. My team has a mixture of both paying attention and not really paying attention. Undine fell asleep, halfway through, Feige and Alfaine are taking down notes. And my Pen ran out of juice, so i guess it's 50/50. "But I,merely refer to them as prey!" The Professor laughed as i was brought back to reality once more. Can't say if i was daydreaming or not. . .Probably both. How do you sleep with your eyes open?

In any case, the Professor soon told a tale about himself. I don't know why this is important, but i didn't really understood anything from him. Is it normal to hear 'Blahs' instead of words? Nearing the end of the Prof's story, i noticed the Schnee, who's sitting right beside Ruby, visibly shaking from my point of view. Hmm. . .Is this jealousy, or something else? Nevertheless. . .  
". . .So, Who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?" The Professor asked, as The Schnee's Hand immediately shot upwards, as if on cue. Judging by her expression earlier(Or at least, what i think her face looks at the moment. . .God, thinking about it made it chuckle a little), it looks as if she's out to prove herself to be worthy as a leader. . .This looks bad for her, but why do i have this feeling that Ruby will be in trouble after this?

"I do sir!" Weiss proclaimed, as the Professor lifted a brow up.

"Well then, let's find out." The Professor said, turning to a metal cage nearby. Only now i heard some growling. . .The Growling of a Grimm. . ."Step forward, and meet your opponent!" The growls at the cage grew louder and louder, as it visibly shook.

* * *

Weiss stepped into battle, changing into her 'Combat clothes'. She held a straight posture, with her rapier held tightly in her hand. The team tried to cheer for Weiss, but she shot them trying, because they're disrupting her 'Focus'.

"This promises to be interesting. . ." I let out a soft chuckle, as the Professor grabbed his Shotgun-Axe and sliced the Cage's Lock, allowing a boar-like Grimm to bash it open. It looked like your average Grimm. Black Fur, Skeletal Exoskeleton, Red linens,White mask, and four orange eyes. As soon as it was released, the Grimm Charged towards Weiss. She slashed the Grimm and immediately rolled to the side, merely scraping it. The Prof taunted a little, then the Grimm charged once more. This time, her blade got stuck between it's tusks.

"Bold new approach. . .I like it!" Professor Port chuckled, as i thought the exact thing. You don't usually expect people to get their weapon stuck right when the opponent's near. . .

"Come on Weiss. . .Show em' who's boss. . ." Ruby tried to mutter, but Weiss somehow heard it, and allowed her weapon to get thrown away from her.

"and you're telling me that she has those traits?" I whispered to myself, as the rest of my team watched. "are we sure we haven't misheard?"

Soon, the Grimm charged once more, and like a pattern, she rolled to the side, and dashed to her weapon.

"Weiss, go for it's belly! There's no-" Ruby tried to give the Schnee some tips, but she was cut off soon afterwards.

"STOP TELLING ME WHAT TO DO!" Weiss replied with a stern voice, Looking a Ruby, her expression became. . .Rather displeased. . .No, sad, actually. Moments later, The Grimm jumped, and it began to spin like a ball. Revving itself in place as it build up speed. It spin dashed a few seconds later, rolling quickly towards the Schnee. She blocked the attack using one of her Glyphs, causing it to fall over. She then jumped onto another Glyph, which then turned black as she landed on it. She jumped immediately after hitting the Glyph, turning Blue as Weiss Stabbed the Grimm Boar with her Rapier as they both skid along the floor.

I admit, she's good. I get it if she's living up to her title, but denying what your leader just said is just. . .Unfitting. . .Soon enough, the class was dismissed. Weiss glared at Ruby for a second before storming off. Guess it's time for me to do something, huh?

* * *

Stealthily, I followed Ruby, who's confronting Weiss about her behavior earlier in the hallways. To tell the truth, it didn't go too well. It started with an argument, and ended with a bold statement coming from Weiss.

"Ozpin made a mistake" She said, before going about her way.

Now that's a bold thing to say now, isn't it? In this case, i'll do either of two things. One of them is to calm Ruby, and the other is to solve the problem from it's root; Weiss Schnee's Arrogance. Seeing Ozpin nearby gives me a chance to use my second option.

* * *

It was quite the long hallway, and surprisingly, no one's here. Just the right place to do what i do best. I walked a couple of Meters behind her, making sure my footsteps were heard. She soon turned around, and saw _no one_. Well, i merely hid in the adjacent hall. From there, I continued to follow here. As soon as i can make the cut, i threw a bone, causing Weiss to hear a sound and turn around. Another thing about me is that i'm really fast. No kidding, since i'm able to dodge some point blank knife slashes.

" 'sup kid?" I greeted as soon as she turned back at her direction. She flinched a little before glaring at me.

"What could you possibly want?" She scoffed, as i merely shrugged.

"i'm about to go to grab some food. wanna come with?" I offered, letting out a warm smile.

". . .Fine." She sighed, "But that doesn't mean we're friends."

"i never intended to." I shrugged, as both of us headed to the cafeteria.

* * *

Minutes after we arrived at the cafeteria, we bought ourselves some food. I merely asked for a bottle of ketchup and nothing else. Weiss ordered some bread. A plateful, at least.

"so. . .what's your beef with ruby?"I asked, opening the bottle of Ketchup i bought.

"She's just too. . .Childish!" Weiss exclaimed, as i drank my ketchup halfway through. "Ever since i met her, all she's been so far is a nuisance!"

"and. . .?" I gulped my drink, as i placed the bottle on the table we're in. Letting one eye closed while the other stared at her blankly. "what's your point?"

"She's done nothing to gain her position!"

"that's the case with most leaders, y'know." I let out a grin, unconsciously grabbing a piece of bread from Weiss' plate. "heck, i may be the son of a known scientist, but i don't even want to be a leader." I shrugged, biting the bread in my hand. "guess only time can tell if i'm worthy or not."

"Where are you going with this?" She asked, glaring daggers at me with the rage of a thousand suns.

"my point is. . .you're not cooperative enough." I said, as the Schnee was taken aback.

"E-excuse me?!" She let out a soft growl, as i merely smirked.

"hear me out, 'kay?" I shrugged, finishing by bread. "try seeing things in the perspective of others. ruby, for example. she's trying her best to be as supportive as she can be. if you keep acting like that, others might see you as a 'cold hearted' bitch who gets what she wants in an instant!" I sighed, as her expression changed into a Grimm one. One which I've seen a million times before.

"H-how dare you!" She stood up,slamming the table as she glared at me once more.

"what? are you going to tell me that i'm wrong?" I shrugged, drinking the last of my ketchup. "your expression tells me otherwise."

"That's not entirely true!"

"then what're you trying to prove acting this way?" I asked, standing as i placed my hands in my pockets. If i know a person like her, then badgering her with questions won't do the trick. "look, i get that you wanna be the one, but try not to worry about ruby's decisions." I sighed as i began to walk away. "you can become as 'prefect' as you want, but try to be the best teammate you can be." I glanced at Weiss, her expression turned into something. . .Unexpected. I expected her to be mad at me, but instead, she actually feels guilty. I guess this means that i solved this problem? Hell, maybe Ozpin got to the solution first. Soon enough, i went on with my way. . .

* * *

Skipping ahead to nighttime, and i was chilling on the rooftop, stargazing once more.I was wearing my usual white shirt with my emblem on the back, and my black slacks. At this time, all of my teammates are already asleep. In case you're wondering, yes. I still have that box Summer gave me, still wrapped in some red and yellow ribbon. I'm struggling if i should give to her now or tomorrow. Then again, judging by her attitude, she's probably asleep as of now. I felt a presence behind me. One who's SOUL broke out of it's cold shell.

"you forgave her, didn't you?" I turned around, seeing Weiss in her battle clothing, surprised that i saw her even though i didn't looked her way.

"How did you know?" Weiss Asked, walking towards me.

"i can read minds." I shrugged, as she sat beside me. ". . .well, not really. i just had a feeling. so, how did it go, snow princess?"

"When i came back, she was actually studying." She said, as i gave a surprised expression. "Or at least, fell asleep trying."

"heh. that isn't surprising." I chuckled, as i looked at the stars once more. "she always gives her best at whatever she does. i'm not surprised that she's exhausted after all that." I sighed, looking at the box i had. "say. . .can you give this to ruby tomorrow?" I asked, giving Weiss the Pink box.

"I can give it to her later, if you want." Weiss said, as she took the box. "So what's in it anyway?"

"cookies." I answered in a nonchalant voice, looking at the stars. "i baked them last night, thinking that it'll make her happy."

"How much do you know about Ruby?" She asked, as i flashed off my grin.

"only the trivial facts." I shrugged, looking at Weiss. "but i think you already those things." Both of us fell silent for a while, watching the stars as the time go by. Soon enough, Weiss stood up, and began heading back to her room with a smile. Hopefully, this makes things a little bit better now.

* * *

 **Please take your time to give a review; feedback and suggestions are welcome!**


	8. Without Worry (Jaunedice Act1)

Ruin. . .When i woke up, all i see is ruin. Fire seemed to surround us as a figure clad in silver and red can be seen from afar, holding a knife. It's expression was one whih i'd seen before, an blank, yet wry grin filled it's very face, giving a creepy light pitched chuckle. As it began to approach us, my team began to turn to dust one by one. . .First was Alfaine, then Feige and Undine. . .Soon, i can clearly see it's face. It's the same kid whom i tought i fought the last. Dust of multiple colors surrounded her, as she laughed maniacly.

 _ ***Time** **m** arc **he** s fo **r** t, **S ans**. Y **our** **fate**_ **c _an_** _ **not be a** **void** **ed**. . . **You** 'll p **lay** **with her** again **soon** , Smiley Trashbag. . ._

The voice laughed, as i soon felt rage overflow throughout my body. The Figure dashed towards, as a curved slash of Red filled my vision, followed by dozens of 9s.

* * *

I took a gasp as i jolted awake in an empty classroom. Well, except Alfaine, who looked shocked because of me. I was drenched in sweat, as i gasped repeatedly.

"S-sans!" Alfaine gasped, catching her breath in surprise. "A-a-are you o-okay?" She asked, shivering as she pointed at me. I fell silent for a while, catching my breath and processing what i saw in that dream. . .It looks like even giving me life to another doesn't grant me a ticket to get away from _them_.

". . .yeah." I sighed, putting a hand in my right eye. Rubbing it softly. "it's nothing. . .just a nightmare."

"T-that's not w-what i meant!" She said, shivering as i tilted my head in confusion. "Y-your eyes!. . .It's d-different from earlier!"

". . .huh. . ." I said, blinking once. Soon enough, i think my eyes reverted to it's original state. I don't exactly know how did i get my old eye colors back, but i guess it'll be useful for something. "it's nothing."

"A-are you sure?" She asked, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"i told you, it's nothing." I said, standing from my seat. ". . .and besides, if _eye_ do get nightmares sometimes, it'll be dark~" I joked, shrugging as Alfaine sighed. eye get that the joke's cornea as all hell, but bear with me here. "so, uh. . .where are the others?" I asked, scratching the back of my head.

"They're already at the amphitheater for Ms. Goodwitch's class, which will start in about. . ." She paused to look at her wrist watch, "1 minute."

"w-why didn't you just go with them and leave a note for me?" I asked, as i shoved both my hands in my pockets. "you'll be late because of my tardiness."

"T-that'll be inconsiderate of me as a member!" She retorted, as she stood from her seat. If the next class'll be taught by Ms. Goodwitch, i could only assume that it'll either be Sparring Matches(Which i look forward to) or Something about Dust Usage. Then again, i don't think she'll tolerate us being late to her class.

"hold on, ok?" I grabbed her hand, as i ran towards the door. I decided to ran as fast as i could, hoping that we'll get there in time. .

* * *

 **Underground, Summer Rose's View**

It's been at least, 5 Days since I've been placed in this world. Well, I guess it's time for me to share some opinion about some things. First off, about the whole 'Singing' thing. Well, i did it 2 days ago and 'Mettaton', this Rectangular Entertainer Robot who runs all the Shows in the Underground, loved it. Heck, he even wanted to start a show based on that song. So, i suggested to him something; How about we make it animated? He likes the idea, but the problem is finding some artists. There aren't that many Monsters that're very talented, so i guess that'll have to wait for a while. Next thing, Papyrus. Well, he wants to be the royal guard, that we know, but the thing is. . .He's too Naive for his own good. Papyrus believes that everyone can be a good person, if they tried. Since i am once a Huntress in my past life, I've been through all sorts of Wars. . .Even the Great War. And i can tell that even if they tried to be a good person, i'm afraid that they'll only end up hurting one another. . .Aside from that, he's pretty nice. He always looks out for me, so i guess i'll do the same for him. This morning, i baked another of Cookies and shared them with Grillby and Papyrus by giving them their own little colored boxes. I gave Grillby the feisty Orange one while i gave Papyrus a calm blue one. Since his special attack are mostly just blue colored bones raining everywhere. I admit, it's clever. Since the opponent wouldn't know what blue attacks are. Heck, even i didn't know them until i tested him yesterday.

Anyway, i was heading to my post. Leaving a small box of cookies on one sentry post(I think his name's Doggo?) for him to eat in his break. I made sure not to put chocolate chips on his. Just when i arrived at my post, i was greeted by a single yellow flower on the ground. Blooming as i saw it rise from the ground.

"Howdy!" It spoke, just as i placed my Batch of cookies in my Station. "I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower!"

"Uh. . .Why hello there Flowey." I smiled, as i walked towards Flowey. "Are you cold?"

"Nu-uh, I came here to tell you something!" Flowey said in a cheerful tone, "The Human child will come here soon! And i'm waiting to see how you'll deal with it, Newbie!"

"N-newbie?" I repeated in a frightened tone.

"Right. . .Did you know that there are more people that are aware of the Timelines other than that smiley trashbag?" Flowey said, smirking as i merely flinched. "Of course i know you're not from around here! Golly, you really did a good job lying to them!"

"N-no. . .I didn't lie to them, Mr. Flowery." I said, as the Flower's expression turned into a disgusted one.

"It's Flowey. What're you, Deaf?" He sighed, "Listen, if you'll be replacing that thrashbag, then you should know one thing about the human you're dealing with."

"It's a child,right?" I asked, rubbing my chin. "About 7 years of age, wearing a striped sweater. . .And always had her eyes closed. . ."

"Gee, i get it. He told you." Flowey scoffed, crossing his arms(Or i guess, leaves?). "But still. There are Resets where the child will do some things differently. So if i were you, don't interfere with the human's activity until they reach Hotland, okay?" He sighed, before returning to usual grin. "But. . .That's your choice. See you later, Rosie!" He laughed, before burying himself back into the ground.

"W-wait!" I cried out, but he couldn't hear me anymore. This 'Flowey' person. . .Why do i get the feeling he's something more. . .?

* * *

Remnant, Sans View

So, fast forward nearing the end of the sparring class. Two students were on the battlefield. One of them being Jaune Arc, who's struggling right now, and the other being Cardin Winchester(An infamous bully and a very known fighter here at Beacon) who's recking Jaune right now. Aside from Jaune's Carelessness in battle, he doesn't seem to have any training with these weapons as well. If i'm correct, then maybe someone in the staff should be fired or something. Right now, the two were clashing weapons. Which ended up with Jaune's Groin being hit by Cardin, ultimately ending the match. However, Cardin decided to try and the last hit, but then. . .

"Cardin Winchester, that should suffice." Professor Wing Ding(My father, he insisted us on calling him that) said, as the lights in the Arena turned back on. "As you can see, Mister Arc's Aura has dropped in the red. If it were to be in an official Tournament Match, Jaune had already lost the match and is unable to battle." He then turned to Jaune, who's still lying on the ground, weakly. "Mister Arc, i believe that the team leader should already know that you may gauge you and your team's Aura level at your Scroll. It will help you decide whether to attack or to defend." Dad lectured as he turned to the students once more. "As you all know, The World Renowned 'Vytal Festival' is merely months away. So it's not long until those from the other kingdoms start arriving here at Vale, and Training should be one of your top priorities since those who can participate will be representing the kingdom itself." Dad announced, allowing two purple skeletal hands carry his scroll as he placed his hands behind his Students became excited, especially my team. Who's confident enough that they can win it. "And you know we should give it our all during the tournament itself. You are now Dismissed." He turned around just as the bell rang. Soon enough, the students started heading out. I told my team to go ahead first, as i walked up to Jaune.

"you okay there, pal?" I asked, reaching out a hand as he took it.

"Yeah. . .I'm fine. It's just. . ."

"are you free later this afternoon?" I asked, resting my head on my arms as i looked at him. "might as well work on that speed of yours."

"Uh. . .Sure?" Jaune laughed nervously, as i merely turned around.

"it's okay if you didn't show up. something tells me that someone's pushing you to do stuff." I said, as i walked away from the room.

I'm still bugged about that dream. . .It's been years since i had another nightmare, and yet. . .This one just brings back bad memories. . .

* * *

 **Howdy! It's me, the Author!**

 **By the way, thanks for the suggestions i received over the week. It's nice to see people giving me constructive criticism :'D. Especial Pygmalion, who's work i really adore. (Shameless advertising FTW!)**

 **On to more. . .Important subjects. As you may have already know, I haven't updated in a week. The thing is, school's back here in the Philippines, and so updates may come at either Friday or Saturday.**

 **Please take a moment of your time to make a review, thanks :)**


	9. Without Direction (Jaunedice Act2)

At the cafeteria, Me and my team decided to eat somewhere beside Team RWBY and JNPR so that i could get closer with my targets and so that i may see anyone who'd be judged. Oh, and i ordered a bottle of ketchup again. I kinda love the stuff. This time, i made sure to have some bread along with my drink so i wouldn't have to unconsciously take food from my team. Nora was talking about her dream(which Ren ironically corrects for some reason) and Jaune. . .Well, he looks pretty down.

"hey arc." I said, as Jaune was still absorbed in some thought.

"Uh, Y-yeah?" Jaune Jolted, as he looked at both Pyrrha and Ruby.

"Are you okay?" Pyrrha asked, with a hint of worry.

"Yeah. . .Why?" He asked, placing the fork down on the table.

"It's just that. . .You seem a little. . . _Not_ Okay." Ruby said, giving off a tiny bit of nervousness and worry.

"you've been staring at your food for like, 12 minutes now. are you sure you're fine?" I asked, drinking my ketchup. The group fell silent for a while. Soon enough, my team heard laughter somewhere around us. Looking to see who it is, it's Cardin Winchester picking on a bunny faunus. Oh, i didn't reveal the contents of Cardin's LOVE and EXP now, didn't i? Well, his LOVE is at 5. Halfway from 10, yet he still haven't killed anyone. I'm not surprised that he's a bully, but i'm actually surprised as to who he's picking on.

"T-this is the 4th time this week. . ." Alfaine commented, adjusting her glasses as she drank her milk.

"I pity the girl. . ." Feige said, "Still. . .I feel bad for not doing anything from my part." I reverted my attention back at the group. Who all seemed to be worried about Jaune and Cardin's action towards him. Though he denies it, i think it's quite obvious.

"Jaune, if you ever need help you can just ask. . ." Pyrrha said, as Jaune nervously laughed.

"Ooh!" Nora stood up, "We'll break his legs!" She declared in an enthusiastic tone.

"Guys, really, It's fine!" Jaune said, standing up as he picked up his tray. "Besides, Cardin's a jerk to everyone." He said, just as the same bunny faunus from earlier got her ears are being pulled by Team CRDL.

"P-please stop. . ." The Bunny Faunus pleaded as the team merely laughed, mocking her for something she's born with. . .

"tsk. that does it." I muttered, as i glared at the damn bastards. How could they be so comfortable at hurting others just like that? Heartless idiots should be taught a lesson. I pulled my left arm out, aimed the string part of my combat tool onto Cardin's ear. I fired it, the string latching onto his hair instead. Making it look like he styled his hair differently. Soon, I threw my arm back, The strings yanking some part of his hair, causing him to grunt a little, releasing the poor girl's bunny ears. As soon as he released the girl's ears, the string detached. The Girl seemed to have noticed what i did, and fled immediately. Run lil' bunny... Run before they get you. I must've pulled harder than i thought since his hair became a living mess after i yanked it. And some strands of hair fell out of it.

"ALRIGHT, WHO DID THAT?!" Cardin asked, turning to our direction. I stood up, finishing my Ketchup as i left the table. I got out of the cafeteria, leaving my tray somewhere(I kinda forgot) and headed off somewhere else.

* * *

Now, my next class was supposed to be history. Taught by Professor Oobleck, the guy wearing glasses and has a messy green hair. But before that, i guess i should change back onto my uniform. I kinda took it off when i fought in the sparring class. Where was it? Yes, the locker room. Where something interesting happened the last time i was here. Something about someone getting trapped in his own locker and getting flown out of school? Yeah, that's it. Anyway, arriving at the locker room, i first found my locker. Which is right beside Ruby's for some reason, and took out the the top half of my Uniform. I didn't bother changing my pants during the Sparring sessions because i'm lazy. After merely taking off my hood and putting on the Polo and red tie, I felt another presence watching me from afar. It's kind soul lingers in doubt. . .Nervousness, Kindness. . .And a large amount of oppression being held against her. A Faunus, perhaps?

"come out, lil' bunny." I sighed, putting on my hoodie; zipping it up halfway through. Soon enough, i heard nervous bunny noises somewhere behind me. "don't fret. no _bunny_ from CRDL's here with me." I chuckled, turning around to see the same Bunny Faunus who CRDL bullied earlier. She has brown hair(and ears) with a cute stature, a lil' bit taller than me. She seem to have that odd, innocent looking eyes. Due to the absence of CRDL, i can now analyze this girl's SOUL without feeling guilty about it. She's by far the most purest of them all. LOVE 1 and no EXP, probably because of how everybody else treats her. I mean, the Faunus had been around remnant for years now, and all they get is discrimination and racism. . .Much like the Monsters back home.

"I. ..u-uhm. . ." The bunny girl nervously spoke, fidgeting as she looked at the ground. "T-thank you."

"no prob, kid." I smiled, shrugging as i placed my hands on my hoodie's pockets. "i'm just doing the right thing. just be sure to be careful around them, okay?"

"O-okay. . ." She bowed, looking at the time, it was mere minutes before it's time for history class. I began to walk away, heading for the learning hall where the Teacher should be. . . However, i was cut off by the sudden arrival of CRDL. Who blocked the unfortunate Faunus from exiting the locker room.

"Well, well, well. . .Look who's here. . ." Cardin Winchester, the leader of Team CRDL replied as his 3 other members circled around her. "Guess i'm lucky today huh?" He shrugged, as CRDL began to tease the rabit faunus once more. Irritated, i threw 4 bones behind me without looking as i began to head to the door. But soon enough. . .I hear cries of agony. . .

"G-guh..!" Cardin's voice groaned, causing him to drop onto the ground. I turned to see what caused it. . .A Blue bone piercing through his arm. . .Bleeding. "W-WHAT THE HELL?!" He cussed, clutching his arm as the bone disappeared. This is where things get hectic. The other 4 bones hit something, but only affected Cardin's Aura. But that one bone. . .It's something i'd like to call. . .'KARMA'. I doubt Cardin will be able to show up at Professor Oobleck's class. . .

* * *

 **UNDERGROUND, Summer's View**

"The Child may act differently each reset. . .huh?" I said to myself as i trained at my post. No one's been here for the past 2 hours, and my breaks aren't until 4 and half hours later. This human child. . .Is she like the child who Sans call 'Frisk'? Or is she someone else? Who knows. . .This situation got a whole lot more. . .complicated. Soon enough, i hear footsteps. It was far away,like way until the locked door(Which i heard leads to the ruins.) that suddenly opened. Is it the human? At that moment, i ceased training. I landed on my feet and kept my axe on my white cloak. Soon enough, i headed to the direction of the sound. I saw a familiar figure from afar. A child holding a stick, covered in wounds and a band-aid on her knee. She seemed to wear a blue and purple sweater and blue shorts.

"Ah! W-why hello there dear child!" I greeted, trying to act as nice as possible. The Human tilted her head, as she signed something out to me.

 _*Hello. . .Who are you?_ She asked, as i removed my hood. Revealing my wolf-like figure.

"My name's Summer Rose, i'm supposed to be the sentry around here, but. . ." I said, scratching the back of my head. "I have this feeling that you'll be a nice little girl. . ." I giggled, as the child smiled with joy. I heard footsteps coming somewhere far from my sentry, but relatively near. . .Papyrus is coming this way!

"SISTER! IF YOU WOULD HAVE A MOMENT!" Papyrus' merry voice rang, causing me to turn to his direction. "I WOULD LIKE TO TALK TO YOU ABOUT SOMETHING!" He said, as i can clearly make out his skeletal figure in the distance.

"Q-quick! Hide in my cloak!" I said, as the girl covered herself with my cloak as i stood in front of her. Soon enough, Papyrus arrived at my post. "What is it, brother?"

"YOU KNOW WHAT IT IS, SISTER!" Papyrus exclaimed in a mad tone. "IT'S BEEN PRECISELY 2 WEEKS SINCE YOU'VE RE-CALIBRATED YOUR PUZZLES!" He said, stomping his foot to the ground to express his frustration.

"A-ah! Has it been that long already?" I said with a flustered expression. "I'll do that later this very day!"

"YOU BETTER! WHAT ARE YOU BEEN DOING IN THE PAST COUPLE OF DAYS?! WHAT IF A HUMAN COMES TRUE HERE!?" He asked, as his cape soon fluttered in the wind. "I WANT BE READY! I WILL BE THE ONE! I _MUST_ BE THE ONE! I SHALL CAPTURE A HUMAN!" He proclaimed, standing around proudly with his eye sockets closed. "THEN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL GET EVERYTHING I UTTERLY DESERVED!" Papyrus soon smiled, imagining something that will be of his interest. "RESPECT...RECOGNITION...I SHALL FINALLY BE ABLE TO JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD! PEOPLE WILL ASK TO BE MY. . .FRIEND? I WILL BATHE IN A SHOWER OF KISSES EVERY MORNING. . ." He sighed in delight.

"Aw. . .Are my kisses not good enough? " I teased, as he soon became flustered. Skeletons like him get embarrassed real easy. . .

"SUMMER! YOU AREN'T HELPING!" Papyrus shouted, stomping as his face became a tad bit red. "A-ALTHOUGH YOUR MORNING KISSES ARE A BIT EXCESSIVE. . ."

"What was that?" I asked, leaning forward as Papyrus takes a step back. "You want me to spice it up a lil' bit?" I said as i hear the child giggling near me.

"SUMMER!" He exclaimed in a flustered tone. Soon he was back to his regular stance. ". . .I SHALL ATTEND TO MY PUZZLES! AS FOR YOUR WORK. . ." He took a few steps away from me as he spoke those words, turning as he said these words: "PUT A LITTLE MORE. . .-BACKBONE- INTO IT!" He said, as he took off running to his post while laughing.

"Okay~ you can come out now!" I said cheerfully as i lifted my cape. Surprisingly, she didn't find my Axe which should be somewhere in there. That truly was. . .an odd moment. . .

* * *

 **BE SURE TO TAKE A MOMENT OF YOUR VALUABLE TIME TO GIVE THIS CHAPTER A REVIEW! FEEDBACK, SUGGESTIONS, ANYTHING!**

 **~NYEH,HEH,HEH! PAPYRUS**


	10. Forever Fall (Act1)

Once again, it's night time here at remnant. All of us just finished doing our respective homework as the wind watches over us. I sat at our living area's couch for a while, gazing at the distance, like I usually do. Alfaine and Undine decided to head to the baths first, since i decided that we would all bathe per gender. And so Feige was left with me, reading a book of some kind. During the last couple of weeks here at beacon, the visions of the rests kept coming back as dreams. . .Papyrus dying once more, Undyne's fall. . .My failure to keep Tori's promise. . .I thought i let those thoughts go 12 years ago.

"Ah, I believe i forgot to mention this earlier. . ." Feige said, as i jolted awake from my thoughts. "We were supposed to have a field Trip to Forever Fall tomorrow."

"forever fall. . .isn't that the place with the red sap?" I asked with a grin, as Feige nodded in response. "who else will be there?"

"Teams RWBY, and JNPR." Feige said, as i fiddled with a tiny bone in my left hand. "I believe CRDL will be there, too." Soon enough, i crushed to bone as it landed in my hands. CRDL. The only group with the capacity to hurt the Faunus. . .If they were to pair up with one, then they'll probably humiliate them too. . .Dirty Bastards. . .

"so. . .when are we leaving?" I asked, as the bone faded to small ashes.

"About Tomorrow morning." Feige replied, as i stood up and headed to the balcony. I just stood there, gazing at the stars once more. With the moon's shattered appearance lit up the sky along with the stars. Everyone back home would enjoy this. . .But tonight, i guess i should take a walk somewhere, see if my Magic is slowly coming back to me.

"i'll be going for a walk. . .make sure you guys tuck in for the night, 'kay?" I said as i opened the door. Truth be told, i'm still not used to this 'leader' business being assigned to me. I mean, sure, i'm a great fighter and all, it's just. . .'Bone Tiring'. Tonight, i plan to go somewhere behind the dorms. See if i can perform my blue magic again. . .

* * *

Just as i went out of my room, i saw Jaune peeking in at his room. At least, he's planning to say something but is scared to do so. . .Is something wrong? Now that i think about it, ever since that day when i pierced Cardin's arm, CRDL's keeping a close eye on Jaune. Not to mention, they always seem to think of him as a 'Friend'. Weird, i know.

"Hey Jaune!" Ruby greeted, as she came out of her own room. She was wearing a black tank top, and some pink rose patterned pajamas. "Long time no see!. . .Did you lock yourself out again?" She joked, pointing her finger at him.

"Oh...Uh...N-nope!" Jaune smiled, pulling out his scroll. "S-still got it!" He laughed sheepishly

"So, where have you been?" Ruby asked, as Jaune looked above nervously.

"I...uh..." Jaune scratched the back of his head. Soon enough, he let out a disappointed sigh. "I messed up. I did something i shouldn't have, and now Cardin's got me on a leash and Pyrrha. . .wouldn't even talk to me!" He said, slowly sliding down from his dorm's door. "I'm starting to think this is a bad idea. . ." He sighed, looking at the floor before looking back at Ruby. "I'm a failure, don't you think?"

"Nope!" Ruby replied with a tiniest bit of enthusiasm.

"Nope?" Jaune asked in confusion as Ruby walked up to him.

"Nope. You're a leader now, Jaune. You're not allowed to be a failure!" Ruby replied, as Jaune slowly regained his composure.

"But what if I'm a failure at being a leader?" Jaune asked, worrying whether or not he's worthy of being a leader or not. Truth be told, i have my doubts, but i shouldn't interfere with this world's timeline.

"Mmm. . .Nope." Ruby replied once more, this time, making Jaune chuckle.

"You know, you're not the easiest person to talk about this kind of stuff. . ." Jaune said, as Ruby sat beside him.

"Nope!" Ruby replied replied once more. Honestly, she seemed to be cute when she says 'Nope' that way. I guess it's her natural charm. "Okay, You might've been a failure sometime in your life, but you can't be one now! And you know why?" Ruby asked, as Jaune tried his best to come up with an answer.

"Because. . ."

"Because it's not just about you anymore." Ruby said before Jaune can even answer. "You got a team now. . .We both do! And if we fail, we'll be bringing them down with us." Ruby said in a motherly tone. . .In the way i phrase it, i meant that it might be something her mother would say if she was still alive in this timeline. . ."We have to put our teammates first, and ourselves second."

Myself. . .Second?. . .It is true that it's the duty of a leader but. . .Are they ready to handle the truth about my past? Upon hearing that, i sighed. Thinking about it, i never really thought about them. I believed that they could handle themselves for a while. Soon, Ruby bid Jaune a 'good night', encouraging him to try and be a good leader. Just as Jaune decided to enter his room, his scroll rang; and guess who it is? Cardin Winchester. As much as i hate him, i guess punishing him right now would be. . .Irresponsible. Soon enough, Jaune was done with his scroll and began to walk along the hallway. Probably to do some errand Cardin told him. I shouldn't interfere with any of their events, so i shrugged, and went on my way...

Now where was i headed again. . .?

* * *

Oh right, the back of the dorm. I really want to test something out. As soon as i arrived there, i made my eyes turn black, as i felt one of them burning. My blue eye is back. It burnt a bright blue flame as i pointed my left arm at a random boulder.

"alrighty. . .let's just lift this up and. . ." I muttered as the boulder lifted as a response to my blue magic. It was now covered in a bright blue flame as my hand glowed a bright cyan color. I guess i was right. . . But surprisingly, the boulder disappeared as i stopped using my magic. Is this a natural reaction to Aura? While i was thinking of that, my Scroll rang.

"hello?" I picked up my scroll.

"Greetings, Sora." My Father greeted in his usual nonchalant tone. "Have you been reminded of your field trip to Forever Fall?" He asked, as i replied with a simple yes. "Good. Get some rest now, okay?" he said, with a little hint of concern in his voice.

"ok." I said, as he soon hung up. I really want to try out something else but. . .I'm tired. . .Might as well sleep.

* * *

The next day, we woke up as usual. Nothing really changed except for the fact that Jaune didn't eat with us again. It's starting to get really annoying. Anyway,fast forward to a few hours later to where we are right now; Forever Fall. A forest of luscious red leaves resembling(wait for it) fall all year long. Huh, guess that's where the name came from. Most of the students are in awe, my team included, of this forest's unnatural color. Although I got this odd feeling that it's supposed to foreshadow something...

"Yes students, the forest is indeed majestic, but we aren't here to sight see." Dr. W.D Grey said to the students, with a couple of white-purple glowing skeletal hands carrying a Scroll and a box. He also had a cup of coffee with him for some reason, but I guess that I should tell you guys that he likes it black. "Professor Peach had asked us to collect samples deep within this forest. And as you probably all know, She's the school's nurse and health physician." He turned around, his left hand shoved inside his black lab coat. "And I'm here to make sure none of you die while doing so." He snapped his fingers, as one of the glowing hands picked up a glass jar from one of the boxes it carries. "Each one of you is to collect at least 1 Jar's worth of sap. Although I advise you to stay with your teams due to intense Grimm activity around these parts. You are to return here at 16 hundred hours." Dad briefed, as the hands placed the box of jars in front of the students, gesturing to take one of them. "Or in other terms, return to this very spot at 4 o' clock. Begin." He turned around as a skeletal hand grabbed a jar, looking for a tree to start with. Of course, every student took one jar and went with their teams. Well, all of them except Jaune.

"C'mon, 'Buddy'." Cardin gestured, grabbing Jaune by the Hood after he had just picked his jar. "Let's go." He 'Smiled', as Jaune looked at his departing team. Pyrrha was looking back, a strong hint of concern can be seen in her expression. Soon enough, Jaune sighed, going along with Cardin.

"yo alf." I turned to Alfaine, looking back at me with curiosity. "you guys proceed without me. i'll be there in a jiffy." I said with a smile, as Alfaine nodded. I approached Pyrrha moments later. She carrying a jar and sighing...The expression of mere loneliness and concern is engraved all around her.  
" 'sup P." I tapped Pyrrha's shoulder, causing her to nearly drop her javelin as she turned around. "mind if we have a chat?"

"N-not at all, It's just..." Pyrrha rubbed her arms in nervousness, almost as if a cat got her tounge(No offense any cat-fauni around)

"it's about jaune is it?" I shrugged, causing her to blush a little. "that expression. . .do you like him platonically or. . .?" I was soon cut off by the sight of Pyrrha's royal flush. Guess my guess was right. I decided to just keep my mouth shut and merely shrugged, knowing for a fact that Jaune over there has a chance...A big catch, too. "anyway, i'm here to tell you that you wouldn't need to worry about him. i can bring jaune back to you no prob."

"Y-you don't have to, really." Pyrrha shook her head, flustering softly. "I can just have a talk with him later..."

"which is exactly my plan." I snapped, winking a bit. "i'll have you talk to him on the spot in front of CRDL." Pyrrha look shocked for a bit, taking a step back and blushed even further than the expression she displayed. Ah, love. Why're you so innocent and naive? "i know you're not ready, but bear with me for a second...don't worry, there aren't any bears here." I chuckled, causing Pyrrha to laugh a bit. "let's go where jaune is..." I said, taking her free hand. It's a bit rusty, but I think I know how to do this. "come on, i think i know a shortcut. " I winked, walking even further into the forest aimlessly. Now before she even worries about getting lost, I flashed my grin, taking my free hand and snapped; both of us disappearing in blue flames in a blink of an eye...

* * *

 **OHMAIGOD Sorry I'm not active for a while...School n' stuff. So I may return next week to finish off the Forever Fall series, due to me having exams this week...Incredible, huh? Anyway, let me put into words what I'm hyped about; Volume 4 of RWBY. Yes, I've seen the leak. Ruby had a resemblance to her Henceforward AU outfit, except for them stockings. I am now looking forward for Volume 4. But that would mean Volume 4 takes place after a time skip, so I guess that'll be my Volume 5.**

 **Anyway, please give a feedback, suggestions, and/or questions! I'll see you guys next week!**


	11. A Choice (Forever Fall Act2)

**Oh my God! Thanks for the 100 followers! Although I was late for it, at least we made it with your support! I feel so happy * ^.^ ***

 **Anyho, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Soon, we arrived at our destination; Jaune's whereabouts. I'm hoping to exploit to her the true nature of his so called 'friendship' with CRDL...Nothing but a pile of shit. I noticed that when we arrived, blue petals seemed to come out of nowhere, clashing with forever fall's blood red grass. Guess my semblance truly has evolved. Jaune was filling up not just his own jar, but 5 more jars of sap. Honestly speaking, I hope I can take at least one of them. You know, to take make my job a lot easier. But seeing that Jaune's suffering over there, I decided not to.

"heya, arc." I waved, Holding my jar upright as I approached him.

"S-sora? What are you doing here?" Jaune asked to his surprise, nearly dropping the jar that he's filling. "A-and Pyrrha too?" He noticed, causing me to turn around and see that she's still there. It did work, causing me to chuckle softly. I closed my eyes, snapping as I made me and Pyrrha's jar float in air, assembling them with the rest of the empty jars.

"now why don't i be a gentleman help you guys out?" I opened one eye, knowing that it's probably glowing a bright blue. I raised my hand forward, causing the jars to spread apart into separate trees. Now how do you this again? You shove the jar onto the tree, right?

 ** _Slooorrrppp!_**

There we go. That's the collective sounds of the jars being filled by red sap. From what I've heard, it's quite delicious. I saw both Pyrrha and Jaune in awe, probably thinking that I had never used this before and I managed to look completely professional using it. Well, they're right, actually. It's the first time using this again. After what, 16 years? Of course you'll forget how to use it...For a while, that is. Of course, I still have my strings, but I may manage to use both simultaneously. So this must mean my magic is slowly coming back to me, huh? Soon I might be able to use them again.

"oh, by the way..." I looked at Jaune, who was discussing about how his day was with Cardin and such. I'm glad they're catching up, since they're both members of the same team. "what did cardin asked you to do this time around... aside from, you know, ful'filling' his requests and all." I joked while they looked at me, chuckling softly.

"Something about rapier wasps..." Jaune replied, looking around. "Oh, don't tell Cardin I said that! I-i-i might get caught red-handed..."

"oh, you will be." I said, walking towards him and giving him a jar of red sap. "...if you spill this all over yourself, that is." Jaune chuckled, carrying the jar. "if you want to put a great act, take the six jars i filled up." I said, as I made 5 jars go near him, canceling the magic as soon as I had stacked them evenly on his arms. "don't drop them, 'kay?" I shrugged, as Jaune nodded and went off his own way. Back to Cardin, I suppose.

"Can we follow him...?" Pyrrha asked, getting my attention as I was about to head back to my group.

"i'll pass." I said, waving as I took off. "but you can follow him if you want to." I looked back with a smile.

"it is your choice after all."

* * *

 _ **Summer Rose's View**_

On the road back to town, standing between the pinetree forest that the town was built on, Papyrus and I was talking about stuff. I didn't realize that the child got there since as we were talking, she just stood there.

"SO AS I WAS SAYING ABOUT UNDYNE..." Papyrus started, before taking notice of the human child standing there. Papyrus and I exchange glances for a while, making sure that he wasn't dreaming. Well, that is until our glances caused us to spin in place a little until we both stopped facing the child. "SUMMER! IS THAT WHAT I THINK IT IS?!" Papyrus tried to whisper to me as I tried to look at the human once more...I felt dizzy at the time, and I can only focus at a certain object near the human.

"U-uhm...I-i-i think that's just a rose..." I slurred, pointing to a white rose on the side of the rose, which is relatively near the human.

"OH." Papyrus sighed as I finally got my vision straight. The child was standing there...Beside the rose!

"Oh! What's that beside the rose?" I giggled,pointing at the human as Papyrus stared in delight.

"POR QUE MI PASTA! IS THAT..." Papyrus flinched, "A HUMAN?!" He pointed to the human, who was chuckling at our shenanigans.

"What else could it be?" I shrugged, as Papyrus began to shake in excitement.

"SISTER! I FINALLY DID IT!" He said to me in excitement. "U-UNDYNE WILL...I-I'M GONNA...I-I-I'LL BE SO..." Papyrus stutter in excitement, couldn't even form sentences right. I didn't know that, but it's certainly cheerful. "POPULAR!POPULAR!POPULAR!" He chanted, as the human decided to take a step forward, breaking Papyrus' jolly trance. Papyrus looked a the human seriously, his jaws closed. "-AHEM-" He cleared his voice, "HUMAN! YOU SHALL NOT PASS THIS AREA!" He pointed his finger at the human before breaking into a anatomically incorrect pose. "I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL STOP YOU!" He declared, "YOU SHALL BE CAPTURED AND BE DELIVERED TO THE CAPITAL! THEN...THEN!" He rubbed his lower jaw, as if thinking what will happen next. "I'M NOT SURE WHAT'LL HAPPEN NEXT..."

"I think their SOUL will be harvested next...?" I suggested, as Papyrus shrugged.

"IN ANY CASE!" Papyrus pointed to the child once more, his jaw widened as a smile. "CONTINUE...ONLY IF YOU DARE!" He declared, as he took off running ahead of us with a loud and cheerful 'NYEH-HEH-HEH!'. I looked at the child once more, a smile engraved on my face.

"You know...I don't think I have ever seen him that happy before in like, days..." I smiled, "He'll be so proud..." I turned to the human, eager to hear what I'll say next. "Please, continue to bring joy to him, will you?" I asked, as the child nodded in reply.

* * *

 _ **Entry No.39**_

I **so** _l ved_ **it.**

T **he myst** ery in _volvi_ ng S **an** s' dis _ **appe**_ ar ** _ance_** , a **nd _the a_ lte**ra **tion o** _f th e ti_m **elines**.

 _T_ ** _his w_ orld had** e _st_ _a_ ** _bl_ ished a l**ink t **o an _other...A d_** _oor of_ li **ght appeared in** th **is void**.

 _ **Bright, Brighter, yet Brighter.**_

 **The Lig _ht fills t hi_** _s roo_ m, s **ho** **w _ing me a w_** _or_ ld w **he** **re mo _ns_** _ters d **o**_ **esn't e _xist_. Y** _et crea **ture**_ **s of da _rk ness_** haunts it.

 **Interesting.**

 _ **When I stepped into this world, I retain my melted form and I'm able to seep through matter.**_

 _ **Possession, if you will.**_

 _ **Hmm...This next experiment will be very...Very...Interesting...**_

 _ **Fair maiden of red , I shall take care of your troubles with my own hands.**_

* * *

 **A/N**

 **WHOO! Finally got this chapter done! Anyway, be sure to read Chocolate chip rain's book; UnderRWBY. It had the same concept of 'Sans-dies-n-goes-to-remnant' gig, but trust me, he's doing good so far and has a LOT of potential. The author of UNDERRWBY actually apologized for realizing our books are the same, but I really liked where his plot is going. So please, give this man some love...not LOVE, that'll hurt.**

 **-Please give a moment of your time to give feedback, suggestions, or anything!-**


	12. Problem Arises(Forever Fall Act3)

'Beware the man who speaks in hands'

That is one of the old sayings of the underground when I'm still around. Truth be told, I knew of this man once. His name is W.D Gaster...Wait a second, didn't I already told you this story like, a few chapters ago...You know, to Summer? Nah, what ever. I've been sitting on this tree branch for what felt like hours now, thinking about stuff. Like that old saying I spoke of in the beginning of this chapter. I see that the rest of my group are about to be done with their task, the only thing they need is to just close the lid. Well, JNPR...Nah, Pyrrha hasn't returned yet. So I guess Team Sloth(Ren x Nora) is doing fine too, with Nora almost drinking every jar that Ren fills up. Poor kid, wish I can sympathize. But I'm too lazy to do so.

"Hey Sora! Didn't see you up there!" A girl's voice called me, one which sounded like Ruby's. I looked down, and saw her looking back at me, holding a jar which she was filling with sap. "So what're you doing?"

"heya rubes." I waved, cocking my head forward. "oh you know...about to sleep and all. i ful'filled' my part earlier, you know?" I chuckled, just as Ruby finished filling her jar. "how have you been?"

"Pretty good, actually." Ruby answered, closing the lid of her jar. "My team's doing well, and they're having fun too." Her tone sounded mature, one which I haven't heard from her before...It reminded of Summer, her kindness really passed to Ruby, huh? I mean, I expected this from her daughter, I tilted my head and let out a content grin.

"you've grown, huh?" I said, as Ruby tilted her head in confusion. "nevermind that, let me ask you a question, rubes."

"Oh? What is it?" Ruby said in anticipation as she leaned on the tree I was sitting on. What I'm about to ask will probably shake Arkos shippers out there.

"what do you think of jaune?" I asked, closing my left eye as my right eye focused on Ruby, who was tucking her hood over her face in an instant. Probably embarrassment or something else? "that expression...are you ashamed of something?" I asked, looking back at the red leaves. She was silent for a little while, thinking of a good answer to my question.

"I...I don't hate him or anything, it's just that..." Ruby spoke up, causing my right eye to look at her once more. "I-I'm just...A little bit too young to think about those kinds of things, you know?...Plus, I don't think I'll be able to live up to anyone's expectations..." She fidgeted, letting out a small sigh.

"you're wrong." I jumped down, landing on the other side of the tree she's leaning on. "i think you can be great person if you can just try." I looked to the side and let out a chuckle. "well, in platonic standards, us leaders should stick together, no?" I said, walking towards her as blue petals from earlier float by. "you made me believe that."

"Yeah..." She nodded in agreement. "You're right. Maybe we should." Ruby smiled brighter than I can ever imagine, probably due to the petals enhancing the scene and all, making it a bit more...'romantic' in one's standards. "By the way, have you seen him? I told him we'll share some cookies together."

"he's with pyrrha, working things out with the team." I shrugged, shoving my hands in my hoodie. "guess your words last night really reached out to him."

"You heard it?" Ruby asked, I nodded softly, "Well, it was my first speech so...Was it bad?"

"nope." I winked, waving one finger as I tried to imitate ruby's pitch as I heard it last night, but it sounded a little bit lower due to my voice. "i think it's pretty great. . .for a first timer." We both chuckled afterwards, which felt fun despite the fact that Yang's actually nearby with a wry smile...This expression...Is she shipping us? Just when I was about to call her out, Professor W.D Serif walked past her, his hands in his black lab coat's pocket as it floats in the breeze. His face looks more stern than usual.

"Have you seen Ms. Nikos?" He asked in a stern voice, sounding serious.

"yeah, a few meters that way." I said, pointing to the direction Dad was facing. Where I last spotted CRDL.

"Thank you Sora." Dad nodded, as he went on his way. Something about this feels...A little bit different. It's as if something's out of place about what's about to happen.

"you know...it's been a while since i last seen him that serious." I let out that thought, as Ruby looked at me curiously. The last time I saw him that serious is during that little hypothesis of his...A possibility of alternate universe...Alternate 'Remnants' accessible via Aura...He called the project, 'DETERMINATION'. It's vision is to ensure the future of Remnant's citizens by fleeing into another 'Remnant'. I never knew the reason when he found out the possibility, but he sure was hellbent during that time. I believe it was, what, a few years before we fled to Vale? Probably when I was 10 or something.

"You said Pyrrha's that way, right?" A young man's voice asked, turning to see a familiar one in green. It was Lie Ren, one of the members of JNPR. "Do you think Jaune's with her?"

"probably. dude's been hanging out with crdl a lot." I shrugged, "but i think you guys should check it out just in case. you, members and all."

"Ooh! Will we break some legs?!" Nora asked cheerfully, clenching her fist with anticipation.

"i can't say no. you guys will find out soon enough, i guess." I smiled, "hey, maybe it'll be grimm legs." Nora then giggled in excitement, as Ren decides to head off after apologizing to me about her question. I shook my hand as I shook my head, saying it's fine and all. Few minutes later, they were out of sight.

"I wonder what's wrong..." Alfaine said as I approached my team, who was sitting on the grass blissfully.

"Whatever it is, I hope it isn't big." Undine said, placing her hands on her hips. She was wearing a black tank top and beige slacks instead of her usual armor, but she kept her shoulder guard, armlets, and boots on anyway. "Ooh! Maybe Professor Wing Ding wants the two of us to fight!"

"I doubt that, Undine." Feige replied, drinking from a gold colored tumbler with his emblem(which oddly looks like a modified version of the delta rune) engraved on it. "Still, it'll be an interesting fight. Will you train for that time?"

"Damn right I will!" Undine chuckled, her arm flexed as her other hand touched said muscle. "I can't wait for that moment! If I win, you'll have to treat me somewhere nice, Fluffy buns!"

"F-fluffy-?! I-If you insist on betting something, then you shall polish your our armors if you lose!" Feige said jokingly, leaning on a nearby tree. "That way, you would learn to lay off a little."

"Pfft! Oh please!" Undine scoffed whilst chuckling a bit, "I bet I can even polish your damn sword!"

"Every blade?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Very well then. I shall take note of that." Feige smiled, taking out a scroll and typing the conditions.

"so, what are you two gonna get, fishlips?" I joked, as they finally noticed my presence. " _spear_ getti, perhaps?"

"Oh, heya punk!" Undine greeted in an Undyne like manner. "So, who do you think will win? Me or Pyrrha?" she asked, cracking her fingers in anticipation.

"that remains to be answered..." I shrugged, just when I saw CRDL running towards our direction...No, only _RDL. Cardin's missing.

"G-grimm! A-a Grimm!" Cardin's member, Russel Thrush; a young man wearing grey and a shoulder piece with a Mohawk yelled, looking back where they came from. Yang made contact via headbutt, causing him to stop.

"What? Where?!" Yang asked, grabbing Russel's collar.

"Back there! I-it got Cardin!" Russel answered, pointing to the direction where my Dad went.

"hold up, what grimm is it?" I walked towards Russel, glaring at him lightly as I waited for an answer.

"I-I don't know! I-I-I-I think it's a new breed!" He answered, visibly shaking in fear. "J-jaune's there, too!"

"where's pyrrha nikos?" I asked, releasing my left hand from my hoodie's pocket. "i took him to jaune earlier, she should be with him."

"W-what?! W-we didn't see her, I swear!" He answered as Yang dropped him. Soon, Ruby got an idea and looked at her two members.

"Yang! Blake! Go get Professor Goodwitch!" Ruby ordered, as the two went to fetch her. If I recall, she stayed in the drop area so that she can assure that no one's missing. Well, since Dad's fighting a new species Grimm, now's a good time to call her.

"alf, go with them." I ordered, as she finally stood up from the grass. Ruby drew her weapon out, so did I.

"there could be more."

* * *

"remember the plan." I whispered to the rest of them as we heard fighting from the distance. I asked them to split up, and surround the area in pairs. My plan is simple; Subdue this 'Grimm' by any means possible. Just as me and Ruby entered a clearing, we saw Jaune get flung into a tree right next to Ruby.

"J-jaune!" She flinched, as Jaune slumped into the ground, grunting. "Are you okay?!"

"Yeah...Never...better" Jaune panted, grabbing his blade from the sword. "Thanks for...Asking..." He tried to stand up, but he was visibly shaking...As if he was fighting this thing for quite a while.

"No, It looks like your _not_ okay!" Ruby yelled, "Leave it to us, alright?" She held her scythe, dashing forth before getting a clear look of the target. Well, what can I do? Girl's fast. She swung her downwards, hitting what appears to be the first humanoid Grimm in human history; complete with a javelin and Armor. It's helmet resembles that of a human skull, which had two familiar cracks; the right going up, and the left going down. It also appears to be some sort of young girl, wearing a black suit and skeletal armor..Well, the Grimm was able to block Ruby's attack with their javelin, causing Ruby to scoff softly and shot her way back to where I am.

"showtime." I muttered, aiming my left arm to the Grimm and began firing small, dust crystals from my weapon as rapidly as possible. I expected the Grimm to try and dodge but...It instead produced a black tendril which blocked the Dust which I had fired. The Figure's mouth began to smile, it's hollow eyes staring me...Dark, Darker, Yet Darker... The Darkness had absorbed the Dust, making the tendril glow light, yellow color. I used Lighting dust for this fight. But then, it's left eye began to glow a familiar color...Blue. Just as when the Tendril began to glow linens of light blue...It's a blue soul attack! Before I could ward Ruby, she charged once more, attempting to slice through the tendril.

She shouldn't have done that. The tendril hit Ruby, causing her to be flung towards me after it phased through her. I managed to catch her, but she lost consciousness. Looks like I have to change plans. This Grimm is best fought alone.

"Sora...!" I heard dad's voice, coming some meters on my right. His body leaning on a tree, cracking the tree a little. "That Grimm...It's dangerous...!" He warned, as my eyes widened. "It's dangerous here...Tell the students to leave...!" I merely chuckled...Engulfed with rage and a familiar sense of dread, I faced the Grimm once more, who was smiling eagerly.

"nope. i can handle this..." I said seriously, closing my eyes as the tendril disappeared. The figure stared in interested as I began my prebattle speech. "it's a beautiful day today...birds are singing...roses are blooming...on days like this, creatures of darkness such as yourself..." I opened my eyes, my Sclera all black with no signs of my pupils.

"Should be burning in hell"

* * *

 **Welp. Shit's about to go down. Anyway, please give a moment of your time and give this book a review; suggestions, feedback, anything!**


	13. New Breed(Forever Fall Act4)

'Should be burning in hell.' I never thought I'd have to say those words once looks like none of my first attacks from earlier landed on this one, as soon as the Grimm stopped attacking at a moment, I snapped my fingers, bones shot out from the ground, flinging the Grimm upwards. I threw a few bones surrounding the Grimm from the corner, without a seconds delay, I snapped once more, causing the Bones I threw to explode into clusters of bones, hitting the Grimm a few times. To my surprise, the Bones didn't pierce through the skin of this Grimm. It's strange, but interesting. "huh...i always wondered why people don't use their strongest move first..." I chuckled, as the Grimm landed with no scratch at all. ". . .guess i know why." Soon, the Grimm charged at me, slashing it's Pseudo Javelin changing into a Xiphos. Something about that change felt familiar. I kept dodging as fast as I can, though a few of them hit my chest, damaging some of my aura. Am I losing my touch? I pushed the Grimm away with my weapon; a small beam erupted from my gauntlet, a shade of blue which pushed it away. Soon, the Grimm summoned their black tendrils, shooting up from the ground as I run around the battle field, trying to dodge it all. To my surprise, Cardin approached the Grimm from behind and struck them with his mace. It landed, but this caused the Grimm to attack Cardin furiously, flinging him to a few trees and breaking them. With a scoff, the Grimm charged at me once more, slashing repeatedly as I kept dodging it continuously. One attack almost hit my old man, pissing me off even further.

"let's take this somewhere else now, shall we?" I chuckled bitterly, pointing my left arm at him. Tiny strings came out from my weapon, temporarily tangling him up. I raised him up and slammed him back at the ground with high force. My eye dilated a blue shade as it burns a blue flame, causing bones to appear around my opponent, flinging at him without delay. Soon enough, I sent him flying towards to East. Feige and Undine should've seen the Grimm being flung that way, so they should take care of it for now. "old man, if professor goodwitch arrives, tell her to take the incapacitated students to infirmary ASAP." I turned to W.D Serif, who was leaning on the tree, trying to stand up. He nodded, clutching his arm in pain. "change of plans. crdl, take care of cardin. schnee, tend to your leader." I took out my scroll, which was set to call Weiss whenever there's a change of plans or when the time had come. As soon as I put down my scroll, Weiss came to the scene, I can hear her badgering questions about what happened. It doesn't matter right now. I need to make sure that they are safe. "i'll be back." I muttered, as I disappeared in a flame of blue petals, scattering around.

* * *

I took a shortcut to where I flung the Grimm, near both Feige and Undine. Clashing of blades and burning embers can be heard from afar, as well as sounds of sludge piercing and clashing against themselves. I threw a blue bone for good measure, concealing the first of my many tricks. It had hit a black tendril, about to stab a lying Undine. Soon enough, it exploded into a cluster of bones, piercing through the tendril.

"Sora! Where are the others?" Feige asked, firing a couple of dust shots from his Greatblade. Most of which the Grimm manages to dodge successfully.

"i had them flee." I replied, my eye still burning a bright blue. "upon seeing this Grimm's ability up close..." a black tendril suddenly shot up below me, as I managed to dodge it in one piece. Although it ripped my favorite hoodie's sleeve a bit, "i can conclude that this grimm's ability is not like anything we've seen thus far..." I teleported behind the Grimm, noticing my presence as I began to slash the them with my Dust-powered laser. It did not cut through the Grimm as I expected...Does it have Aura? No, Impossible. Grimm can't have Aura, they don't have souls. I pondered upon how could Grimm resist a Dust beam as I dodged it's swings, all the while being hit by Feige and Undine's attacks from behind. I can tell that they're annoyed by all this. Once more, it summoned a few tendrils, linen with the same light blue from earlier.

"don't move!" I warned, yet to no avail. The tendril swiped quick as they were about to block it; causing them to be flung backwards, hitting and breaking more trees in the process. Why do the trees always suffer the damage?

"Y̧͢͡o҉̡u̡.̶̵͘.̛͡." The Grimm Lady spoke in a familiar, yet distorted voice...No, two voices; A young woman's voice and an old man's voice. "Y̵̢o͡ų̛ ҉҉k͜no͡w͟͠ ͘͞t̀h͏̢͞e͠͝ş͢e̷ ͘a͠҉t̢t҉̸açk̨s̛͘.̷͜..Dó̸͞ǹ'͝҉̷t̕͘ ̶҉y̨̨o̧u?̷̢" It turned to my direction, staring at me with white, dilated pupils. I feel like...I know this person. Somehow, this Grimm might not be a Grimm at all. . .Could it be?

"what...are you?" I asked coldly, as bones rose from the ground, clashing with the 'Grimm's' tendrils one by one.

"M̡͟͢͜e҉͞҉?̴͜" The Grimm chuckled, " ̵̡Į̸'̡͘m̧̢͘ ̢̡̢F̷́͢͠r̵̢̛̀̕o͢͠m̵͏̶̸ ҉̶̧͏a͏̧̕n̕͜ơ̴t̢͞h͝e͏̀r͢͏ ͞͝͡͝w̶̛͢ǫ̀͠͠҉r̴҉̶̶́ĺ҉̕͞d҉̸̀͝.̨́́͡͝.̨̡̀́͜.̧͢P͡e̶̶r̢̕͟͝h͠͏̸̸a͜͟͞͞͡p͏̸̶̛͘ś͢,̸̸͠ ̶̢͢͢ǫ̸̕͘͡n͝͡è̕ ̀҉y̢͠o҉̷u͢͞҉͘'̵̛́͘r̵̕͏́ę̶͞ ̸̧f̧̛́͟a̧̛m̷ìl̶̡̛͠įá̛́r̡ ̵̶̡͝ẃ̧͞í͟t̸̢͘h̴̢̡?̴̧̀" It made a familiar smile as the tendrils disappeared from the cluster of bones, and shot up from the ground where I'm standing. I barely dodged it, as I was absorbed on what they meant by 'one I'm familiar with'...It couldn't possibly be someone from _there_ , right? If that's the case, then it would make sense...Their usage of blue attacks, the familiar cracks in their helmet. Plus, the tendrils kinda point that way too. However, before I can ponder upon an answer, the Grimm's pupils disappeared, muttering a familiar saying as Holed hands surrounded him.

"✋ ✌💣 ❄ 💣✌ 💧 ✌😐💧 ✋ ✌ 👎💧(Ì̶͞ ͢a̵̕͢ḿ̷̸ ̸̶̷̢t̸͟h̛̛͢e̸͜ ̵͞m͘̕a̴̧̡͢n̕͞͡ ̶͜͏́w̷̷h͏̕ó ̸̕s̢̢͡p҉̸́e̵̷͟͢ąk̀́s̨̀ ̷̸͘͟i͡͞n̢͡ ̴͢͏̢͝h̡̛́ą̷̷͏́n̵̸d̢̨̀͘s̨̀͟͏.҉̴̨͠)"

* * *

After he said that, my vision went black almost instantly. I bet he had hit me from behind while I was dodging all those tendrils. Maybe the hands hit me? I don't really know. I guess I used up all my Aura somehow and passed I came to, I can hear now are the busy sounds of an enclosed facility. The Infirmary? I opened my eyes, and found myself staring at the ceiling of Beacon's Infirmary. Guess I did pass out. That voice though...It sounded so familiar. I tried to get off the bed I was lying on, but I guess someone was sleeping on my lap. A young, blonde woman wearing a black top. . .It's just Alfaine, nothing big. You know, I would usually just go back to sleep at this point but...I'm hungry. I looked to the table beside the bed. My weapon, Alfaine's Glasses, and two packs of sweets. I don't know what though. Soon, I heard a yawn. Alfaine had woken up sluggishly, rubbing her eyes for a moment, letting out a slightly longer yawn.

"mornin' alf." I greeted, as Alfaine grabbed her glasses from the table and wore it.

"M-morning Sora..." She slurred, making me let out a small smile. I guess it's nice to see something peaceful after a fight. Just as I was about to stand up, she lunged a hug at me, leaving me a bit surprised about it. "Jeez, you idiot..." She sobbed softly. Did it have something to do with the Grimm I fought? "Y-you made me worry t-too much."

"uh...sorry?"I replied, patting her back in concern. "how long was i out?"

"T-three days..." Alfaine replied, causing my eyes to widen for a bit. "I knew you'll be fine but...I can't help but be worried..."

"three days, huh?" I sighed, rubbing my forehead. "what happened while i'm out?"

"W-well...P-professor Wing Ding told me that you two will go to Atlas after the exams." Alfaine explained, letting go of the hug and sat down in her chair once more. "T-the exams are tomorrow by the way, a-and...R-ruby's..."

"is she fine?" I asked almost on instinct. Truth be told, It doesn't matter if I'm able to fulfill that promise or not but..."i hate to break another one."

"S-she is fine, but her it'll take more time to refill her Aura than the usual." Alfaine replied, fixing her glasses in place. "Whatever hit her sure drained her Aura...It's strange, since the Grimm you fought appears to be a different one."

"it's a new breed. i'm sure of it." I interjected, standing up as I took my gauntlet from the table beside my bed. "it somehow...spoke to me."

"A-a Grimm that talks?!" Alfaine gasped in shock. "A-are you sure about that?!"

"yep. normal semblance attacks doesn't seem to end it quickly, either." I wore my gauntlet as I explained, "it's hella fast, too. being able to get closer in the matter of seconds. it's also humanoid." I shrugged, "looks like a girl."

"A Humanoid Grimm? That's new..." Alfaine said, rubbing her chin. I found my jacket in a hanger just past Alfaine, I walked over to take it, as she finally called me. "Oh! There's actually something Jaune wanted me to tell you."

"yeah? what is it?" I asked, grabbing my jacket.

"Pyrrha's missing."

* * *

 **Please post a review; feedback, suggestions, anything!**

 **I know that there's still a long way before Volume 1's ending, but there's a few things I'd like to ask you guys. A poll, maybe?**

 **one do you want me to do for the Volume 1 Finale?**

 **'Save Her' or the original, 'Black and White'**

 **suggestions for ships?(Yep, I'm asking you guys :D)**

 **Please tell me your answer. :)**


	14. Atlas'Friday

"There you are." My father called out as I arrived to the Main avenue of the Academy. The one near the courtyard? Yeah, that one. There was a bullhead waiting for me there as I took my lovely stroll to the nurse office earlier. I gave something to Ruby that might cheer her up...Some strawberry flavored chocolate chip cookies which I baked after the exams are over while the rest decided to go to town to take a break. I also took note of JNPR and CRDL's behavior between one another. They became friends. Mostly Jaune and Cardin, while the others are at a neutral understanding. Speaking of Jaune, he did well on the Combat exam earlier. Must be Cardin's training or so I've heard. Well as for me? I aced it. Not really my thing, but I managed to do so. For now, I have to go along with W.D Serif here for his 'business trip' at Atlas. It was the kingdom where I was raised, so it was quite nice to go there after quite a long time. But I couldn't help but wonder why though. "Come now. Our clients aren't that patient." W.D Serif said as I boarded the bullhead. Soon enough, we took flight for Atlas.

"must be rude for asking but..." I started, as my old man looked at me with fatherly curiosity. "what's the deal with atlas now? a new kind of mech?" I asked. Atlas was quite known for it's fetish for weapons of mass destruction. Did I say fetish? 'Cause I'm pretty sure almost half of their military consists of Androids. Seriously, have they heard of Terminator? Those things might go AWOK and start attacking civilians.

"Straight to the point, I see." W.D Serif chuckled, as he took out his scroll. It showed a picture of a young, orange haired woman, wearing a plain white dress. It's hair was kinda messy, and her green eyes look a little blank at the moment. "What do you see?" He asked, as I merely shrugged.

"a young teenager with a bedhead?" I answered, as he soon let out a sigh.

"Close, but no." W.D Serif smiled, as he flicked the screen to see some sort of blue prints for something called... "This is Project PENNY. Atlas' first Aura Generating Android." Welp. Now they've done it. If you didn't know, though if you're reading this, then you should know that Aura is the SOUL in this universe. Do you know what this means? They have created an ARTIFICIAL **HUMAN** SOUL. One that even my own universe couldn't even create after decades of research. Kinda makes me jealous.

"damn." I could only mutter upon hearing Dad's explanation. It basically just...Blew my mind right there. Sorry. "so it's basically alive?"

"Indeed." W.D Serif nodded in reply as he flashed a grin. "This is a revolutionary breakthrough in their research, and they shall require our help testing it." he let out a soft chuckle, closing the scroll as he crossed his arms once more. "We are to test her combat and social capabilities. . .Or so I've been told." He assessed, as I looked out of the bullhead. We were high above the sea at the moment. It makes me wonder if there are Grimm under there. . .

* * *

 ** _Summer Rose_**

The child has passed through the town, visiting even my good friend Grillby along with the Dogs that go there often. It seems that the child became friends with them. I wonder if they recognized me...? Back to current events. The child had passed through our house; a two-floor house with a small garage on the side. I haven't bothered exploring the house yet, but I think there's a room around the back since there's a door there. I haven't bothered checking it out yet. The child has entered the foggy area near waterfall, wearing an orange bandana and some gloves. Papyrus has stationed himself there, if I remember correctly. Since the human aced through the puzzles easily...It's strange on how the human solved Papyrus' puzzles so quickly but took a lot of time on mine. Mine's a speed based puzzle; you have to convert the Xs into Os in a certain time limit. The time is limit is a snow sandglass(Or shall I say, 'SnowIce') which will pour on the human's progress which should force them to restart. It makes me wonder if Papyrus' puzzles are too easy, or is mine too hard. Who knows at this point?

The human stopped on their tracks, as Papyrus' silhouette came into their view. I can see clearly in the fog though, so It's not a problem. I suppose they'll battle now. I wonder who'll win...?

* * *

 _ **Sora Sans Serif**_

Hours had passed since the bullhead left Vale, and it was about time I got bored. However, before I can pull out my Judgement Tarot to speak with Summer about Pap, my old man spoke...

"Do you remember that Grimm we encountered in forever fall?" He started, as I turned with my usual, languid expression. "There are reports coming from Mistral that it was sighted there killing off other Grimm. This strange behavior attracted the attention of most Huntsmen and Huntresses from the kingdom, and yet they never seem to find it anywhere." He told with a smile of genuine interest, shrugging as he shoved his hand in the pocket in his dark black lab coat. "Even the local Huntsmen in the reported area never seemed to catch a glimpse to where it's headed. And when they tried to tail it, it just disappears in the shadows without a trace. I figured We'll be need to refer the Grimm with a name..." He paused rubbing his chin as he looked at me with his curious, calm eyes. "Something like Ghoul...Or Blair Witch...What do you think?" He asked, eagerly waiting for an answer.

"well...blair witch sounds pretty lit." I shrugged, smiling at interest as I rubbed my chin. "but i think something like...ghastly blair will fit them more." I answered, as W.D Grey nodded in reply. I mainly have two reasons on choosing that name. One: Due to the fact that it disappears to the shadows, I think it's kinda 'Ghastly'. Plus, due to it's feminine figure, the name 'Blair' seems to fit it more. The Second reason is more personal...Due to it's scars similar to my old man; the same scars as a certain scientist who I once worked with during the Underground's DETERMINATION Project. Come to think of it...He created something else during the time he had as well. Someone I called my brother after he disappeared from our memories. But this troubles me. I know I'm a mere assistant in the past, and Gaster was the one I'm working with. He said he had a wife who passed away before they even had the chance to have children together...So he created a side project of sorts...But that's a story I'll save for later.

"Ghastly Blair..." W.D Grey chuckled jovially. "I see you have good naming qualities." He remarked, just as we stopped midair. We soon began to descend, looking out the window. It was quite snowy, in fact, it was pretty much winter in this region all year long. However, we didn't land on the usual ground, we landed inside a facility, where most bullheads are supposed to land. The doors opened, creating a ramp for us to get down and out from the bullhead. As I stepped out,the warm heat coming from those revolutionary red dust heaters hit my skin, overcoming the cold that I felt when we were still on the bullhead. Once you enter Atlas territory, it's like the Northpole, shivering cold. "Atlas..." W.D Grey smiled, stretching a bit. "It's feels good to be home..."

"Yeah." I sighed, shoving my hands in my hoodie as both of us headed to the lobby, where two figures greeted us from the busy crowd.

"Oh, hey 'Dings!" A middle aged man's voice called, causing us to turn to our right. He has orange, spiky hair. Styled like fire, and colored like fire. He wore a white long sleeved polo, a black vest and slacks and glasses. Kinda like Grillby, except not on fire all the time. My old man knows him way before I did. In fact, they go way back. "It's been a while, pal!" He approached us, his hand high up in the air.

"Gerill Fyre." W.D Grey remarked as he smacked the raised hand, it was kinda odd how he would just do that in public, but it also meant that Gerill was kinda close to him. Trust me, he would tell me stories upon stories about their past...Although Gerill was the one telling them, not W.D Grey. "Indeed. It's quite a while since my last visit." he smiled, shaking his hand.

"Let me guess." Gerill flicked his glasses, placing a finger on his forehead as the other remained pointed at my father. "Is it something about robotics...?"

"Close...Considering my line of work in the Kingdom." W.D Grey shrugged, as Gerill flashed a grin. Soon enough, we began to head out of the airport, as an unexpected surprise seems to be waiting for me in the shadows of this kingdom. I don't know if that's true though, I just have a feeling something's watching me as we head to Gerill's Bar; Grillby's. But nonetheless, It feels good to be back here. . .

* * *

 **Please give this chapter a review; Feedback, Suggestions, anything!**


	15. Birth (Project PENNY Act1)

_**Sora Sans Serif**_

The reunion between Gerill and my old man didn't really last that long. Quite frankly, we barely got any sleep when we were staying at Grillby's. I was about to fall asleep when my old man suddenly knocked on my door asking me to get dressed. I didn't know why, but he told me that Atlas' Military General James Ironwood wants us there stat. Apparently, they just finished activating the Artificial Aura Generator inside Project PENNY just now and they want us to look at it. Man, can't they just wait until morning? Well, technically, it is but it's dark out, alright?

I sighed and got ready to the best I could; a simple black cargo pants, white shirt, and blue jacket with extra fur. Of course, I couldn't forget my Gaster Combat Tool Mk. II in case of Grimm or even worse; _Terrorist-S_ _pies_...Like that would happen, haha!

Gerill's bar was actually a tavern a distance away from Atlas itself for Huntsmen to chill out before and after hunts, so my old man and I had to head for Alsius a.k.a Atlas Academy on foot, but considering my ability, I should try using a _shortcut_. I still don't know how it would work in the context of Remnant, but the last time I did this, I just have to take a feel of a specific person's aura and how far you want to be from them. Of course, most cases it would be random, so I can't just teleport right in front of them. Technically, you can, but the distance would be unpredictable-random. Even if I try, I still haven't had a feel of the General's aura, we never spoke directly after all.

We spent at least two hours walking along the cold and ice until we finally reached Atlas itself. Atlas was one of the most advanced Kingdoms in all of Remnant. From it's architecture to it's technology-The reason why we're here in the first appeared to be a walled city, with skyscrapers peeking out of the walls including some floating crystals and the silhouette of Alsius- Wait, no, _Atlas_ Academy in the distance. We were halted by two mechanical soldiers, obviously asking for identification. W.D Grey pulled out two ID Cards, one is his and the other's mine.

' _Identitying..._ ' A Robotic voice spoke as one of the robot glanced at the back of the card, containing a QR code. ' _Professor Wing Ding Grey Serif and Sora Sans Serif identified. Welcome back to Atlas._ ' The Robots stated as the gears of the gate whirred into action. Several gears and locks churning about until the gates finally opened similar to that of an enlarged convenient store. The two of us walked in, and the sight was that of a grand, futuristic city.

The streets were littered with people clad in rich garbs and various technological gadgets and gizmos. I actually wanted a hoverboard once when I was young. I thought it would be easier to just ride it rather than walk...Well, I'm glad we didn't end up buying it. As the old man and I walk down the street, I noticed a few beggars on the sidewalks, begging for lien or food. I would take pity, if I had any extra Dust to spare. I know that I'll find some Dust at Alsius soon enough. I'll be sure to give it to him afterwards.

Arriving at the academy, we were greeted with what's essentially a barracks. A cubic building with an erect tower in the middle of it, surrounded by floating red Dust crystals. They aren't Gravity Dust, but it's interesting how those crystal Dust are able to be float in such a messy arrangement. Let's hope that no one tries to blow them up.

"Professor W.D Serif, right?" Two Atlas soldiers, color coded with red and blue lines on each soldier, converged on our path, preventing us from proceeding into the Academy proper. "General Ironwood had been asking for you to head for the chamber."

"Roger. We'll be there in a minute." W.D Grey nodded in response, baffling the soldiers.

"We?" The one with the yellow stripes asked in which my old man answered,

"I'm bringing my son with me." This made the soldiers fall silent, glancing at one another before looking at the old man.

"I guess it'd be fine." The other soldier shrugged and soon led us around the compound. The school hallways were quite silent, save for the voices the students coming from several classrooms we passed by. The halls were pure white, giving off a sort of a prestigious vibe to it. I glance around in both boredom and amazement. Perhaps it's the fact that it almost reminded me of New Home a lot.

The walk here kinda takes a while, so I should probably tell you guys the truth about Paps...Long story short, he's not my _actual_ bone-related brother. He's an Artificial SOUL entity created by Professor Gaster during the time I worked with him, made out of both me and Professor Gaster's DNA. There were several failed tests, but Test Product #P-491r was the only successful one out of all of them. Why is this important? It's simple. There are obviously parallels between Remnant, and the Underground I used to live. This 'Artificial Aura Generating Android' is similar to Pap's origins. This is the first event that I see where both worlds are quite similar, even in a forgotten Timeline. There's a bigger factor at play here, but it's something I couldn't figure out all throughout this life.

* * *

Oh, would you look at that? We finally arrived at our destination; Floor B4 of Alsius Academy. It serves as a giant testing center for weapons, robots, and gizmos. Of course, this included Project PENNY.

The area was dimly lit, yet the light from the various testing rooms brings more light than the lightbulbs in this facility. So much for the future of Atlas, huh? I let out a sigh as we continued walking down the halls. We turn around several corners until we enter what appears to be a white room filled with various computers and consoles with several people manning them. It appears that they're typing some sort of code. In front of the PCs there appears to be a window peering into a white room. There's nothing on it but a young, orange haired girl clad in a robe similar to hospital patients. It appears to be sleeping blissfully...That must be project PENNY.

"I see you've finally arrived, Professor." An older, middle aged man clad in a white coat and slacks, along with a grey undercoat showing off a black sweater and a red tie. This man is General James Ironwood, head military guy of Atlas, and a total hardass. He took a look at me and looked back at W.D Grey. "...And you've brought a child with you."

"This is my son, Sora Sans Serif." W.D Grey introduced me in a polite manner. "He's a student at Beacon Academy and the leader of Team SAUF."

" 'sup." I greeted casually, which awarded me with a few glares from the surrounding soldiers. It's a natural reaction, what do you expect?

"Albeit a bit undisciplined, I'm sure he will help us develop Professor Polendina's work to learn how to socialize." W.D Grey explained, trying to give me the benefit of the doubt. Ironwood merely sighs and faces the mirror once more, peeking in to check on Project PENNY, which was still sleeping. I can feel it's Soul beyond the mirror. Checking it seems pointless. I can't get a read on it's LV or EXP. Is it because it's artificial? No, Papyrus is the same, so it can't be...According to the data I've ready, it seems that the husk was built with weapons inside it.

Were they planning to turn her into a weapon once the it comes to? It's a question I'd hope to know the answer to.

"how long has it been since you guys activated the thing?" I asked in a serious manner.

"4 hours and counting." Ironwood responded. Geez, we that long to get here? What a surprise. Usually I wouldn't be able to walk through 2 minutes! Things really have changed... "It didn't make any move since we activated the generator."

"did you turn the main body _on_?" I raised a brow in a joking manner, Ironwood merely stated,

"The main body's core function is to serve as a host to Artificial Aura." He explained, soon turning towards the exit. "We tried using one of the strongest dust batteries we have to power her before the insertion of the Aura. It's fully functional, yet it doesn't appear to move at all."

"so you're saying that it's alive, but in a coma-like state?" I asked, rubbing my chin with one hand.

"Precisely. I want you two to figure out how to wake it up." Ironwood told us as he left through the door, leaving us, and a total of 4 other scientists in the room...That makes 6 scientists all in all.

"The Host of the Artificial Aura is still asleep..." W.D Grey rubbed his chin, soon walking towards the glass. "What to do...?" he muttered aloud as he walks over to one of the scientists and begins to ask him several questions. I, on the other hand, have an experiment in mind. Since the Aura is technically human's, what if I used Soul Magic to stimulate it? It sounds crazy on paper, but it might be crazy enough to work.

"yo, pops..." I called W.D Grey's attention for a bit as I head for the door leading into PENNY's room. "i'll go try something to it, make sure that the console dude's monitor penny's aura activity."

"What are you planning to do?" W.D Grey asked as I merely shrugged.

"i dunno, just thought of it." I answered as the door opened in a sci-fi esque manner. Entering the room, I walked over to the sleeping host to see what it's made of. I knelt to look a close look at the body. It looks...Somewhat real. Whoever designed this really paid attention to detail. I tilt the body forward, revealing a hole in the wall with several wires poking out of it, and into the android body's back and it's neck. This must be to monitor the body's activities. I sigh as I stood up, walking a inches away from the body, facing it once more.

"alright...let's do this." I muttered as I closed my eyes, opening it to activate my magic Blue Soul eye. I raised my hand towards PENNY and began to feel the aura for a congestion point-a collection of Aura which would be the cookie cut of our dear human Soul. Any portion of the Aura I'd touch would come out as a faint blue glow. Something I had figured out last night. I initially pointed at the head...It felt similar to how I felt it earlier, so it's not it. I slowly move down to the chest, passing through the neck, the collar, and the shoulders...None. Of course, I wouldn't expect the congestion to be at PENNY's abdomen. Usually it'd be on the chest and all.

I squeezed my hand at the congestion point, holding it in as it emits more and more Aura that would be unable to be distributed to the body.

"Sora, what are you doing?" W.D Grey asked in awe, "The Aura level just outside the generator's skyrocketing on a rapid pace, what is going on?!" Just as he asked that, a coalition of unstable white Aura energy wrapped in blue light appeared in front of PENNY's stomach, some of it leaking out of my hold like smoke. It's harder than it looks, but it feels like it would burst any second...!

"it's kinda hard to explain...!" I replied, holding my forward arm with my free arm. "just trust me on this one...!" I grit my teeth as I tightened my grip, trying to prevent the Aura from leaking any further. Right now, the gas-like Aura is slowly changer properties but is also unstable in many ways.

"Aura output at 200%! Aura Surge eminent!" One of the scientists monitoring PENNY's Aura Levels said.

"Aura Generator reaching maximum output in approximately 2 minutes!"

"Sora, whatever you're doing, stop this now!" W.D Grey yelled in a somewhat stern and worried voice. I merely let out a grin as I held my wrist tighter than before.

"not happening, old man!" I answered back, "what i'm holding here is essentially a bomb, if i don't manage to stabilize it..." I soon chuckled, "we'll be goners." As soon as I said that, the Aura I'm holding began to burst, requiring me to try and hold it as hard as I could.

I could feel it's power rushing throughout my body. It's power clashing with my own aura, seeping in as it damages my very joints. I grit my teeth as I tried to endure it, getting pushed back as gusts of wind managed to blow frim the coalition of Aura. Looking at it now, it appears to be in a solid shape, basking in what appears to be another form of energy which is rainbow in color...Interesting...This never happened when Gaster created Paps. Perhaps it's the human soul quality of an Aura in play? Hell, I don't even know at this point. I just wanna get this over with already!

"Professor Wing Dings, I'm detecting a Semblance level energy forming from the generator!" One of the Scientists told W.D Grey. "That coalition seemed to have developed enough aura to sustain a Semblance!"

"What?" I hear W.D Grey's voice cry out in confusion. "How is that possible?!"

"We have no idea, sir!" I hear one of the Scientists say, "Whatever it is you're son is doing, it seems to have synthesized a coalition of Aura into a different kind of matter, on that even we didn't know."

I see parts of PENNY's body twitch in a manner which would be natural in it's sleep.

"Neural Activity dected! I-it's...!" It's 'coming to'...!

Just as I thought of that, I see the coalition forming a familiar shape; a rainbow colored heart, flashing through different colors as if begging for it to stop...I can't believe it...

"i-it's a human soul...!" muttered as the bright light leaked through my grip, my arm feels loke it's breaking into a thousand pieces...No, it feels like I'm bearing the weight of all the monsters in Underground COMBINED with my one arm. Without knowing, I can suddenly feel sever LVs and EXPs, mashing and changing in a rapid form. The pain in my body then spreaded all throughout my body.

My insides churn, my aura feels dry, and my head's spinning, filling vivid images of feeling of being born, and the one birthing. And yet, I tried to hold on. Yet soon enough, the blue energy wrap shakes, and suddenly-

Everything stops...

My vision blacks out,

and I...

Fall asleep...

* * *

 _ **You know when I said I'm discontinuing this? Well, I recently regained interest in this book and I THINK I've worked out on how Imma do this.**_

 _ **Don't worry! I won't forsake dREamer's, oh no. I'm working on a new chapter of that as we speak!**_

 _ **So, please take a moment of your time to leave a review on this chapter!**_

 _ **Feedback, Suggestions, anything!**_


End file.
